Rockman EXE: Sailor Supers
by black-ace-rockman
Summary: hi this is my first fanfic cross over so read and review please and enjoy this prologue. discontinued. sorry guys.
1. prologue

: Sailor Supers

Hello everone this is my first new cross-fic of x sailor moon so this story begins in the Dream arc of sailor moon Supers so enjoy reading and review it and for the record. I don't own rockman and sailor moon so enjoy this prologue.

Prolouge:

In the year 20XX,after their fierce battle against the Dennoju (Cybeasts) in beyondard, Hikari Netto and His Netnavi taking a long day break after they returned to Densa City (ACDC) in their House resting in their room after saying goodbye to their new friends Iris and Trill from Beyondard. So Let the heroes take a break they deserved it.

Meanwhile:

Somewhere in a dimension between time and space. A young woman with a black long hair wearing a Black and White Sailor Uniform with a heart shaped staff and a garnet orb with it that person identified as Sailor Pluto a.k.a Meioh Setsuna who . the Guardian of Time. She was Observing the events from where she was standing and she did she saw a new threat in the present she feels the senshi can't handle themselves alone. So she decided to search an ally to help the senshi to fight this new threat that she predict and she saw netto and rockman in her monitor using her power and now sailor pluto goes to the future in 20XX to ask the two boys to need their help.

At the hikari household in densa city:

The next morning netto as usual still sleeping his favorite bed while rockman already wake up knowing netto's Link PET EX has updating its new Upgrade from science lab where their dad works there. Now Rockman can go beast out without going wild using the Juuka Chips that their dad create it after the Upgrade completely installed, rockman waking netto up and netto wakes up hearing his PET ringing.

Netto: *yawn* morning rockman

Rockman: Morning Netto-kun did you sleep well?

Netto: Yeah after we all gone through beyondard I had a feeling we might have a new adventure waiting for us.

Rockman: Yeah. Oh and by the way I got the latest upgrade from dad to your PET.

Netto: Sweet What is it?

Rockman: Dad told us that we should talk to the living room when you wake up

Netto: I see. Since I wake up now I'm going to take a Shower Now be right back.

Rockman: Ok.

After netto taking a shower he's now getting to dress wearing his usual clotes and his bandana with rockman's navi emblem and bringing his PET with his battle chips and his synchro chip for cross fusion. Now Netto leaving his room heads straight to the dining room for breakfast. When he arrives at the dining room his dad hikari Yuichiro was there as well.

Yuichiro: Morning netto

Netto: Morning Dad. Rockman told me I got new update what is it?

Yuichiro: I'll tell you after breakfast.

Netto: Ok.

Hikari Haruka: Here you go breakfast is served.

Netto: Thanks Mom So delicious as always.

Haruka: thanks sweetie.

Yuichiro: Thanks Honey.

Yuichiro: your welcome dear.

After their breakfast they went to the living room talking about their new upgrade system.

Netto: so what's the new upgrade?

Yuichiro: Ok listen up netto I created two new battle chips for rockman's abilities.

Netto: two new chips?

Yuichiro: yes we've analyzed trills synchronizer powers and we able to extract it from

him and it's a success and don't worry trill still perfect fine after you guys say goodbye to him at beyondard and return home. Here take this two chips the greiga and faruza (falza) chips use it when you and rockman are in a tight situation without going wild.

Netto: thanks dad I will.

Now netto has the two dennoju chips in his hands and put it in his battle chip bag after that netto going out with friends and yuichiro to his work with their mom follow them to the door see them leaving but before they leave the house someone ringing the doorbell when she open the door she saw a long black haired woman like she's eighteen years old wearing civilian clothes her name is meioh setsuna visiting their house.

Haruka: Oh hello may I help you?

Setsuna: hello I'm Meioh Setsuna I would like to speak to your son if you please.

Yuichiro: he's here I'm his dad hikari suichiro nice to meet you setsuna-san. Netto you got a visitor.

Netto: a visitor? i'll be right there. Hello I'm hikari netto and this is my netnavi you are?

Rockman: hello.

Setsuna: I'm Meioh Setsuna Nice to Meet you netto-kun and you too rockman.

Netto: how can I help you?

Setsuna: well you see netto-kun believe it or not I came from the present time in the same world as earth.

Netto: Really! from the present!

Rockman: is that even possible!

Setsuna: yes you see I have an ability that I can time travel through different time. the reason why I came here to your time is that I need you and rockman's help.

Netto: What's wrong?

Setsuna: my friends from the present would like to help you two as new allies. So I'll tell you about my friends later when we get to the present so will you help us?

Netto: Hmm… what do you think rockman?

Rockman: Well she has an ability to time travel through different time and her friends wants our help. I'll say we'll go for it you said before that if there will be new adventures waiting for us now its our opportunity netto-kun!

Netto: you're right I'll say we'll go for it mom, dad rockman and I will go with setsuna-san trust us we trust her please dad? Mom?

Yuichiro: what do you think dear?

Haruka: hmm… well then good luck netto, rockman well be waiting your return right honey?

Yuichiro: wow that was quick. Ok I'll say go for it too you two.

Netto: thanks mom, thanks dad. Ok we'll get ready then be right back.

Setsuna: thank you netto-kun, rockman. I'll be waiting right here when you ready.

Netto: let's see….. got it! got my bag pack and my skate shoes ready to go!

Rockman: what do you need those for?

Netto: well sometimes I don't want my feet to get tired without wearing it so just in case.

Rockman: good point. Well all set?

Netto: yep got the dennoju chips, my synchro chip and all my battle chips all set.

Rockman: all right let's go to our new adventure. By the way we should let mom know if meiru-chan and the others are looking for us.

Netto: you're right let's tell her then we'll go.

Rockman: right let's do that.

Netto: we're back and we're ready to go.

Yuichiro: looks like you're really exciting right now. Well good luck and be careful you two.

Netto: thanks dad and I will. Oh and mom if meiru-chan and the other are looking for me tell them I'll be back so they don't have to worry about ok?

Haruka: sure thing son. And setsuna-san please take care of our son for us.

Setsuna: I will Hikari-san, Yuichiro-san. Are you two ready?

Netto and Rockman: yes we're ready.

Setsuna: ok then let's go.

Before setsuna opens the gate of time she first transform into Sailor Pluto Right in front of their eyes. Everyone is surprised to see her transformation.

Netto: WOW! Is that really you setsuna-san!

Pluto: yes. I'm now known as Sailor Pluto a Sailor Senshin.

Netto: that's so cool!

Rockman: and Kawaii (cute)!

Pluto: *giggle* thank you netto-kun and you too rockman. All right let's go.

Netto and Rockman: Right.

As Sailor Pluto begins using her staff, the gate of time has appeared and opened it. And As they enter through the gate it closes it they are now in a stream of time where everything contains different time through different worlds the twins stick to her so they don't get drifted away. After they went through the stream of time, they arrive now in the year 2000 in juban, Tokyo. (aka crystal Tokyo well you get the idea). Netto and Rockman we're amazed that they see everything is modern tradition including the parks and fountains and also setsuna changes back to her civilian clothes after the gate closes.

Netto: wow where are we?

Pluto: where in the year 2000 in juban, Tokyo.

Netto: Tokyo? Wow so this is Tokyo right before our time changes its name to densa city.

Rockman: yeah no doubt about it that is very modern and peaceful like our place.

Netto: yeah. by the way setsuna san how do we find your friends?

Setsuna: don't worry netto-kun you'll find them eventually when the enemy appears the senshi will appear as well. But for now I know you might get lost into the city so, let's go I know a friend where she leaves follow me netto-kun, rockman.

Netto: yeah you're right we could get lost in there. Let's go rockman.

Rockman: right behind you netto-kun.

Netto: ok setsuna-san lead the way.

Setsuna: hm.

Knowing netto and rockman could get lost in the city so they decided to let setsuna lead the way while they talking.

Netto: setsuna-san there's something I have to tell you about rockman's origin.

Setsuna: Hm? Rockman's origin?

Netto: yeah. You see rockman isn't just a netnavi he's my twin brother hikari saito.

Setsuna: eh! Your twin brother? But how?

Netto: well you see my brother died from a rare heart disease after birth but his soul his soul is still alive.

Setsuna: his soul?

Netto: yeah. In order to keep his soul alive my dad created a technology that can extract his DNA into creating a perfect navi because saito and I have were perfectly bonded because of the twin link effect that's why were in a perfect synchro even his DNA has modified by .001% despite our appearances are almost the same. So now my brother saito is rockman now. And that's how rockman's origin came from setsuna-san.

Setsuna: I see. I'm sorry to hear about your brother netto-kun.

Netto: it's all right. I just like to share it to you because you're the first person that you came from the present that I could talk to you so I'm feeling happy right now right Nii-san?

Rockman: right netto-kun.

Setsuna: thank you netto-kun, saito-san I hope your bonding continue to grow.

Netto: thanks setsuna-san.

Rockman: thank you setsuna-san.

Setsuna: (so that was netto-kun's brother was once human. now he's a netnavi I'm a little envy to those two no matter what the odds are, they still keep continuing their bonding as brothers). By the way netto-kun, saito-san once we get to my friend's house you can stay with her while you're here in the present you can call me as your nee-san.

Netto: eh? Why is that?

Setsuna: well your parents said that I should take care of you but if you can stay at my friend's house it's ok. Because I have to get back to the gate to guard it from intruders.

Netto: I see. Ok it's a deal then setsuna nee-san.

Rockman: that goes for me too setsuna nee-san.

Setsuna: *giggle* thank you netto-kun, saito-san.

five minutes later they arrived at a two floor apartment at the ground floor is the landlady's room, so they head to the second floor where her friends lives and knocks on the door, and when the door open the twins saw a girl with a short blue hair with a kind personality seeing her friend setsuna and a boy with a orange vest, a white long sleeve, a black and yellow shorts, a orange shoes and a blue bandana with rockman's navi emblem. Knowing the boy is almost the same age as the blue haired girl.

Ami: Ara. Hello setsuna-san and who's this young shonen?

Setsuna: Hello ami this is hikari netto a friend of mine he's new here.

Netto: hello I'm hikari netto nice to meet you.

Ami: I'm mizuno ami nice to meet you netto-kun. By the way what brings you here setsuna-san?

Setsuna: netto-kun's parents want me to take care of him while his parents are away for now. but I have some stuff to do right now. So ami-san can you take care of him for me?

Ami: Yes. Sure thing, I'll take care of him.

Setsuna: thank you ami-san I know I can count on you and give my regards to makoto-san. Well I better go now netto-kun I'll see you later then.

Netto: ok see you later setsuna nee-san.

Ami: nee-san?

Netto: it's a long story.

Ami: ok… well come in netto-kun make yourself at home.

Netto: thanks ami-san. Looks like were gonna live in this apartment for now right rockman?

Rockman: right netto-kun.

Ami: by the way netto-kun come with me I like to meet you my friend.

Netto: coming.

Ami: *knocking on the door* makoto-chan you in there?

Makoto: Yeah I'm in here.

Ami: *opens the door* makoto chan we have a guest. Netto-kun this is kino makoto-chan. We live here the same apartment.

Makoto: nice to meet you netto-kun. What brings you here?

Netto: nice to meet you makoto-san.

Ami: netto-kun was setsuna-san's friend.

Makoto: eh? Setsuna-san came?

Ami: yeah she wanted us to take care of him and also she give her regards to you.

Makoto: I see. Well I hope we getting along very well netto-kun.

Netto: me too makoto-san.

And so the twins are living in their new apartment with new friends and they will meet the rest of the girls later on. What new adventure awaits for the hikari twins? We'll found out on the first chapter so I'll see you soon everyone.

Black ace rockman: hey everyone its me so how was the prologue chapter? this is just the beginning later on the next one is about to begin so please wait patiently. andif you like it reading it please put review this chapter to leave comment I like to hear it from you. Thanks everyone and I'll see you soon.


	2. Chapter 1

tRockman EXE- Sailor Supers

Hope you like the prologue chapter. so here's the first chapter enjoy!

Previously:

We seen the hikari twins got back to their home after they went to beyondard to destroy the dennoju then the next morning the boys got their PET update the latest upgrade then they now have the two dennoju chips which Is the mark of greiga and faruza. when they head out to their usual way but a woman appeared and it happens to be a sailor senshi from the present named Sailor Pluto appear in the hikari household and told them about the senshi's new threat that they can't fight it alone so netto and rockman have decided to go with sailor Pluto to their present time with their two new dennoju chips that their dad gave it to them and when they arrive at the present time in Juban, Tokyo and before they head to her friend mizuno ami's apartment they have a little chat about rockman's origin and setsuna understand about his origin that she feels about being bonding with the brothers and she feel little envy to them so she tell them whenever they want to talk about something they would talk to each other sometime as their onee-san or anyone else close that setsuna knows and the boys agreed when they arrived at ami's apartment and told ami to stay with them for a while and setsuna left them in ami's care so she can return to the gate of time to guard it from intruders. And so netto and rockman's first stay over at ami house was getting along pretty well with kino makoto. And now their new adventure has just begun. Enjoy the first chapter.

Chapter 1: The Net Saviour Arrives – the night where the mysterious Pegasus appears!

At that night:

At ami's apartment the twins are sleep in a futon which netto can only sleep while his LINK PET EX was on his other side but not too far as rockman fall asleep already having a roommate that ami and makoto feels like they have their own little brother. Seen those two we're sleeping like their so cute and someone they know about cute boys which is none other than aino minako. But ami was a little curious about netto's link PET so she asked him tomorrow as they go to bed.

At the city streets:

The city was very peaceful at that night when suddenly a mysterious voice came from the sky and it appears to be a Pegasus flying in the sky and said "the forest is crying… our forest made of crystal is crying… if this voice reaches you please answer me… I came through the running night to see you… and just you that's what the Pegasus said to someone that he knows.

At the Tsukino Household:

It's a very quite at night where a pink hair girl with rabbit like ears hair which was tsukino chibi-usa sleeping peacefully when a glowing light brights in her window the next thing she knows she was outside the house with her pajamas and running towards the city.

Chibi-usa: someone…someone is calling me...who is it?

And the next thing right now she's at a forest made of crystals and she saw something and she did, she saw a Pegasus with a golden horn was wating for chibi-usa's arrival and it was love at first sight for the pink haired girl. As she reach her hand to gently touch the Pegasus, but suddenly her pajamas has change into a beautiful white dress with a yellow crescent moon on her forhead.

Chibi-usa: huh? It's you isn't it? Are you the one who is calling me?

Pegasus: Please… keep this meeting secret between the two of us…

Then chibi-usa was looking around if the Pegasus was still here but when she turn around she saw a blond girl with two long pony tails which that was tsukino usagi staring at chibi-usa that she was still half-asleep standing trying to wake her up In the next morning.

Usagi: Come on… how long you gonna fall asleep like that?

Chibi-usa: …..oh…It's just a dream.

Usagi: now hold on! Everyone went ahead without us! Now raise your arms….

As usagi changes chibi-usa's clothes so she and chibi-usa can go to the park where the rest of the gang was headed.

Netto's POV:

At their apartment netto wakes up as usual by rockman while ami and makoto where waking up as well. She wanted to ask netto what kind of technology he holds but maybe later she thoughts after they freshen up themselves. Then ami can ask him what he was holding.

Ami: good morning netto-kun.

Netto: morning ami nee-san.

Ami: how was your sleep?

Netto: doing great.

Ami: I see. Oh and by the way what is that thing you holding holding it?

Netto: well… it's a long story but do you want to heat it?

Ami: yes.

Netto: ok. This device what im hold now is a Personal Terminal or PET for short it was created by my grandfather hikari tadashi he was a famous scientist. The PET is a fictional version of a PDA device (although more advanced). It enables a user to make phone calls, send E-mail, store and use electronic money also known as zenny and access the Internet wirelessly. It also houses a Network Navigator or NetNavi for short. The net navi is an artificial intelligence program that interacts with the user known as the NetNavi's Operator although it can operate without one. Other than operating the PET's main functions, the NetNavi is capable to exit the PET by Plugging in to electronic devices to investigate or explore the cyber network within it. plug in is frequently said by people when connecting their PET to a machine. The PET are used for personal convenience as well as machinery maintenance.

Ami: wow! They can do that?

Netto: yeah. And it can also deleting viruses by using battle chips as a weapon for virus busting.

Ami: battle chips?

Netto: yeah. The battle chips are their main armament for the netnavi which the net operator will help the navi to delete viruses by using it through the PET. They serve various purposes, usually as a means to inflict damage, and also provide a line of defense to fall back on. *shows his battle chip to ami* this is the battle chip cannon an attack chip for deleting viruses of course it can be use it up to five other battle chips. So I have other battle chips that I carried to my bag pocket that's why I always carry it wherever I go.

Netto: and by the way this is my netnavi .

Rockman: *appeared as a hologram on netto's shoulder*. hello ami nee-san.

Ami: so that's your netnavi. Kinda look like you have a twin brother.

Netto: yeah. *I can't tell her yet about rockman's origin only when the right time comes*. And also by the way this is the latest PET the Link PET EX. This PET retains the holographic touch screen of its predecessor, and it also features a stylus for further interactivity and also NetNavis are able to appear in the real world as miniature holographic representations of themselves, usually standing on their Net Operator's shoulders just like me.

Rockman: yeah you said it netto-kun.

Ami: Wow. So your grandfather created the PET right? So where is your grandfather?

Netto: my grandpa passed away before I was born and I know he was a kind man.

Ami: oh… I'm sorry to hear that…

Netto: it's alright I know that my grandpa will proud of me for sharing this to you ami nee-san.

Ami: netto-kun. *hugs netto* thank you.

Netto: no problem. I just like to share it to you like right now right rockman?

Rockman: Yep.

Ami: makoto-chan are you ready to go?

Makoto: yep I'm ready. Oh morning netto-kun and who's that on your shoulder?

Netto: this is my netnavi and it's a long story.

Rockman: nice to meet you makoto-san.

Makoto: *smiles at rockman* nice to meet you too rockman. And ami-chan we better hurry to the park before we missed it, Netto-kun you can come with us as well.

Ami: right.

Netto: where are we going?

Ami: We're going to the park for the lunar eclipse.

Netto: solar eclipse?

Ami: yes. A **solar eclipse** occurs when the moon passes behind the earth so that the earth blocks the sun's rays from striking the moon. This can occur only when the Sun, Earth and Moon are aligned exactly, or very closely so, with the Earth in the middle. Hence, there is always a full moon the night of a lunar eclipse. The type and length of an eclipse depend upon the Moon's location relative to its orbital nodes. And also there are types of lunar eclipse.

The shadow of the Earth can be divided into two distinctive parts: the umbra and penumbra. Within the umbra, there is no direct solar radiation. However, as a result of the Sun's large angular size, solar illumination is only partially blocked in the outer portion of the Earth's shadow, which is given the name penumbra.

A **penumbral eclipse** occurs when the Moon passes through the Earth's penumbra. The penumbra causes a subtle darkening of the Moon's surface. A special type of penumbral eclipse is a **total penumbral eclipse**, during which the Moon lies exclusively within the Earth's penumbra. Total penumbral eclipses are rare, and when these occur, that portion of the Moon which is closest to the umbra can appear somewhat darker than the rest of the Moon.

A **partial lunar eclipse** occurs when only a portion of the Moon enters the umbra. When the Moon travels completely into the Earth's umbra, one observes a **total lunar eclipse**. The Moon's speed through the shadow is about one kilometer per second (2,300 mph), and totality may last up to nearly 107 minutes. Nevertheless, the total time between the Moon's first and last contact with the shadow is much longer, and could last up to 3.8 hours.[1] The relative distance of the Moon from the Earth at the time of an eclipse can affect the eclipse's duration. In particular, when the Moon is near its apogee, the farthest point from the Earth in its orbit, its orbital speed is the slowest. The diameter of the umbra does not decrease much with distance. Thus, a totally eclipsed Moon occurring near apogee will lengthen the duration of totality.

A **selenelion** or **selenehelion** occurs when both the Sun and the eclipsed Moon can be observed at the same time. This can only happen just before sunset or just after sunrise, and both bodies will appear just above the horizon at nearly opposite points in the sky. This arrangement has led to the phenomenon being referred to as a **horizontal eclipse**. It happens during every lunar eclipse at all those places on the Earth where it is sunrise or sunset at the time. Indeed, the reddened light that reaches the Moon comes from all the simultaneous sunrises and sunsets on the Earth. Although the Moon is in the Earth's geometrical shadow, the Sun and the eclipsed Moon can appear in the sky at the same time because the refraction of light through the Earth's atmosphere causes objects near the horizon to appear higher in the sky than their true geometric position.[2]

The Moon does not completely disappear as it passes through the umbra because of the refraction of sunlight by the Earth's atmosphere into the shadow cone; if the Earth had no atmosphere, the Moon would be completely dark during an eclipse. The red coloring arises because sunlight reaching the Moon must pass through a long and dense layer of the Earth's atmosphere, where it is scattered. Shorter wavelengths are more likely to be scattered by the air molecules and the small particles, and so by the time the light has passed through the atmosphere, the longer wavelengths dominate. This resulting light we perceive as red. This is the same effect that causes sunsets and sunrises to turn the sky a reddish color; an alternative way of considering the problem is to realize that, as viewed from the Moon, the Sun would appear to be setting (or rising) behind the Earth.

The amount of refracted light depends on the amount of dust or clouds in the atmosphere; this also controls how much light is scattered. In general, the dustier the atmosphere, the more that other wavelengths of light will be removed (compared to red light), leaving the resulting light a deeper red color. This causes the resulting coppery-red hue of the Moon to vary from one eclipse to the next. Volcanoes are notable for expelling large quantities of dust into the atmosphere, and a large eruption shortly before an eclipse can have a large effect on the resulting color. (a/n: i took it from wikipeda)

Netto: wow! Ami nee-san is smart! so that's what the solar eclipse look like right rockman?

Rockman: yeah. What ami nee-san said was right we should go to the park and see it.

Netto: I agree. Count us in!

Ami: *giggle* ok let's head to our friend's place before to the park.

Netto: right. I'm all set now.

Ami: shall we go makoto-chan?

Makoto: ok let's go.

Netto: yay!

As ami,makoto and netto visit to their friend's place one by one. When they arrive at the shrine that's where their friend hino rei lives and introduce her to netto and rockman.

Ami: Rei-chan you in here?

Rei: coming. Hi ami-chan and who is this boy with you?

Ami: this is hikari netto-kun and his netnavi rockman setsuna-san told me to look after him. Netto-kun this our friend hino rei.

Netto: nice to meet you rei-san *smile*.

Rockman: hello.

Rei: setsuna-san said that? well nice to meet you netto-kun and you too rockman, Now then shall we go?

Ami: yep.

Now the girls and netto going to the next house where their another friend lives.

Ami: minako-chan are you in here?

Minako: I'm coming! Damn it I'm late!

Artemis: that's because you're busy watching TV until midnight then you fall asleep *sweat drops* *sigh*.

Minako: well sorry that I couldn't help it! All right perfectly refreshed! Sorry to keep you waiting…! KYAAA! *hugging to netto* He's so cute! Who's this cute shonen!

Netto: uwaaa! *begins blushing* u-u-um…

Ami: minako-chan calm down! *pulling netto away from minako* this is hikari netto-kun and his netnavi rockman.

Netto: h-hello *still blushing*.

Rockman: Hi.

Makoto: netto-kun. this is our friend aino minako and her cat artemis. Minako-chan has a very likeable to cute boys like you.

Netto: i-is that so? *sweat drops* heh heh heh nice to meet you minako-san.

Minako: glad to meet you two! Shall we go?

Rei: yep. Sheesh. Sorry about that netto-kun we get used to it by her behavior.

Netto: that's cool. we all get used to it at something.

Makoto: you're right. Heh.

Netto: meiru-chan will surely freaked out that I got hugged by minako-san I hope she won't notice anything when we get back home to our time.

Rockman: yeah that goes for me too if roll-chan will notice me as well.

And now the gang headed to the next one where their friend chiba mamoru lives.

Mamoru: I see you guys came and who is this with you?

Ami: this is Hikari Netto-kun and his netnavi rockman they're staying at our place. Netto kun this is chiba mamoru-san and usagi's boyfriend.

Mamoru: hello netto-kun, rockman.

Netto: nice to meet you mamoru-san.

Rockman: hello.

Mamoru: well shall we go to usako's house.

Ami: yes.

Netto: usako?

Ami: That's usagi-chan's nickname from mamoru-san.

Netto: I see.

Then the gang head to their last stop at Tsukino Usagi's house.

*DING DONG*

Mrs. Tsukino: coming! Oh hello everyone and who's this with you?

Ami: this is hikari netto-kun tsukino-san. netto-kun this is usagi mom.

Netto: nice to meet you tsukino-san.

Mrs. Tsukino: nice to meet you netto-kun

Rei: is usagi and chibi-usa chan there?

Mrs. Tsukino: yes but usagi was waking up chibi usa-chan right now do you want me to call them?

Rei: it's ok we'll go on ahead. Can you tell usagi to catch up with us at the park if you please?

Mrs. Tsukino: ok I'll tell them.

Ami: thank you so much. We'll be going now.

Mrs. Tsukino: ok bye bye.

The headed to the park before usagi and chibi-use can catch up with them later on.

End of netto's POV:

At the juban park:

The gang arrived at the park where all the people are waiting for the lunar eclipse as well and they saw their two people known them a long time, that was motoki and her sister unazuki just as see the gang to joining in to talk before the solar eclpise arrives.

Makoto: Motoki-san!

Motoki: ah hey guys.

Unazuki: hey everyone!

Netto: you know them?

Ami: yeah. this is motoki-san and his little sister unazuki-chan.

Netto: hi I'm hikari netto nice meet you both.

Motoki: hello.

Unazuki: hello netto kun.

Makoto: so motoki-san are you sure you don't have to go to work today?

Motoki: well none of the kids wouldn't be coming to an arcade on a day like this.

Makoto: I see. That makes sense.

Minako: that's because something that only occurs once every few hundread years is about to happen. In other words the sun,the moon and earth are all going to be in a straight line very soon.

*huff* *huff*!

Usagi: sorry were late.

Rei: as late as always usagi.

Usagi: well sorry for being late because chibi-usa was still half asleep! Ara who is this shonen?

Ami: this is hikari netto-kun he stayed at our place. Netto-kun this is our best friend tsukino usagi-chan and tsukino chibi usa-chan.

Netto: hello.

Usagi: nice to meet you netto-kun.

Chibi-usa: hello.

Ami: anyway let's continue until it arrives. So the sun is going to be on the other side of the moon, so you won't able to see it anymore.

Netto: I see.

Unazuki: yeah like today the sun gets completely hidden by the moon they call it a total eclipse of the sun (sorry about the descripion above I haven't thought about it before so bear with me please).

Usagi: that's right. That bright sun is going to be hidden completely by the moon… and its going to be completely dark all around that is a scary horror eclipse *keh keh keh…*

Netto: *sweat drops* what is usagi-chan talking about?

Ami: just some lies that usagi do to scare chibi usa-chan.

Netto: figures…

Rei: usagi what are you trying to do teaching kids lies like that.

Chibi-usa: that's alright rei-chan. I don't believe any of usagi's explanations in the first place.

Usagi: hey! what do you mean by that! …did I say something mistaken rei-chan?

Rei: don't tell me that explanation wasn't a joke… but you really mean it!

Usagi: well...that was…

Netto: chibi usa-chan was right she didn't even believe of what usagi-chan's explanation. No offense.

Usagi: *sigh* none taken.

Unazuki: chibi usa-chan.

Chibi-usa: eh?

Unazunk: are you worried about something?

Chibi-usa: eh? Well…um…

Unazuki: heh heh… I see… did you have your destined meeting with some boy or something?

Chibi-usa: *blush*

Netto: USO! (no way)

*everyone stared at netto*

Netto: w-well I just heard it if chibi usa-chan might have a boyfriend at her age if I was In her place I wouldn't mind to meet someone who want to get knew more each other that's all what I'm saying.

Ami: when did you learn that?

Netto: well there's a girl that I known her since childhood so we're not like a couple yet were just friends for now.

Makoto: that makes sense.

Unazuki: chibi usa-chan, you shouldn't do anything that your mom and dad cry about it.

Usagi and Mamoru were blush of what unazuki told about being a parent. Of what unazuki didn't know that chibi-usa was actually usagi and mamoru's future daughter.

Motoki: that's you isn't it?

Unazuki: onii-chan!

Motoki: mom was been worried that you're coming back from work lately.

Unazuki: damn it onii-chan! Why did you tell her for!

*Everyone staring at unazuki*

Unazuki: *blush*

Mamoru: guys it's starting right now.

The gang are about to see the solar eclipse by using shades even a square shape UV shade since it's netto's first look ami share it to him so they can see through the sky as the sun Is covered in total darkness it's because it was the total eclipse and all the people able to see it as well. But suddenly a mysterious circus tent floating in the eclipse and landed though the city hidden from the buildings. As the eclipse passed by it back to it's bright sunlight and usagi notice the mysterious circus tent that was floating to the city.

Usagi: huh? What the hell was that? Was there a tent there before?

Netto: usage-chan what's wrong?

Usagi: hey netto-kun I saw a tent there floating In the city. Did you see it?

Netto: hmm *staring at the city* yep I saw it. And I think that's bad news.

Usagi: how can you tell?

Netto: call it a guess. But I think it must be a new enemy. We better not let our guard down.

Usagi: ok if you say so.

Rei: usagi, netto-kun let's go!

Usagi: coming! Let's go.

Netto: right.

As they head back to the group and going back home for now. But what is that mysterious circus tent doing in the city floating? A new threat? Who knows.

At the mysterious circus tent:

Inside there a lot of voice chatting like crazy but it was stopped by a mysterious old lady named zirconia.

Zirconia: now the time has come to take over the world. Where are the amazon trio!

Amazon Trio: you called us Zirconia-sama?

Zirconia: listen up Pegasus has escaped somewhere into this world as well. Capture him is the first step for us to take over this world. This is your first job find it that it has beautiful dreams.

Fish-eye: beautiful dreams?

Zirconia: correct. He cannot hold his shape for a long time in this world. But in this material world he quickly loses his energy and dies however there is a way for him to continue existing in this world.

Tigers-eye: and that is…?

Zirconia: that is to hide and live inside someone's beautiful dreams.

Tigers-eye: I see.

Hawks-eye: so he was already hidden himself inside the beautiful dreams of humans in this world.

Zirconia: correct. The world is a large place and there are many humans there. However only a handful of them have beautiful dreams… I'm sure we can find him. Now go and find him now!

Amazon Trio: right away zirconia-sama.

Hawks-eye: hey what do you think of this one?

Tigers-eye: nope that won't do.

Hawks-eye: this is a problem. Though only a handful may have beautiful dreams, if there are this many.

Tigers-eye: well I can't help it if they are all cute! I can't really decide it.

Hawks-eye: hey don't decide it by someone attractive by you! Work comes first.

Fish-eye: and besides what part of them is cute? You go for girls like this do you tiger-eye?

Tiger-eye: what did you say? Fish-eye your preferences are really specific… ah this is girl is good. Yep we'll go with her.

Hawks-eye : in the end you choose it by who you like it… but this type of girl is pretty hard to get at. Girls like this are easy if you make it look like you were destined to meet.

And so tigers-eye found it's first target and it was motoki's sister unazuki. Will unazuki be in danger? Will the senshi able to face this new threat? And will the hikari twins able to help the senshi in time? We'll contine this chapter right now.

At the crown parlor restaurant:

Usagi,chibi-usa,ami and netto are at the restaurant where unazuki was working ordering some fresh drinks and delivered by unazuki as well.

Unazuki: sorry to keep you waiting. Here's are your orders

Netto: thanks. So unazuki-chan is this the place you work here?

Unazuki: yep. Pretty surprised huh?

Netto: yeah I never thought you could work here. *It remided me of enzan working so hard but he's very fine*.

Unazuki: thanks for the compliment.

Usagi: so how was it?

Unazuki: eh? About what?

Usagi: about the boyfriend that your brother mentioned it the other day.

Unazuki: oh come on usage-chan! Do you have to talk right in front of chibi usa-chan?

Usagi: oh? So you can't tell me about your relationship right in front of her then?

Unazuki: that's not what I said usage-chan.

Chibi-usa: *looking at unazuki's pendant* so this is your boyfriend in your pendant.

Unazuki: h-hey chibi usa-chan!

Usagi: stop that chibi-usa!

Two minutes later after struggling to let go of the pendant from chibi-usa's grip and after netto and ami sweat drops to see them finally stop arguing.

Unazuki: but he's not my boyfriend… but we're in a good mood a few times before, but he doesn't getting back down to asking me out. Maybe we aren't destined to be together…

Chibi-usa: you know unazuki-chan, just because you're a girl doesn't mean you should wait for your prince to come in a white horse. Sometimes you have to get your own white horse and go find your charming horse. (Black-ace-rockman: speaking like a true adult isn'it?)

Netto: did chibi usa-chan just said that?

Ami: yes she did.

Unazuki: chibi usa-chan… you got a harsh opinion…

Usage: don't tell me you reading mom's mature novels without her permission again did you?

Netto: now now usagi-chan, from what chibi usa-chan said was right I don't mean to bragging in but she's right sometimes a girl should be able to find the right guy not just it's outside appearance but from it's inner appearance as well that's all that counts… Did I say that something right?

Ami: I think you did.

Usagi: netto-kun are you sure that you and your childhood friend we're just couple hmm?

Netto: l-like I said we're just friends but sometimes she like to hang out with me because she wanted to, so she like to take me outside with our friends that's all.

Usagi: heeeh? Are you surrree?

Netto: I told you—

Ami: now now that's enough usagi-chan. Netto-kun was blushing already.

Usagi: right right, sorry about that.

Netto: it's cool don't worry about it.

At that night:

As sunset falls, unazuki was about to head home after work riding on a bus and she still thinking about chibi-usa and netto's opinion if she know that they we're right. Still at the bus unazuki was unnoticely been followed by a blond tall man in a white tuxedo suit which that was tigers-eye he stole her wallet like it was magic. And before she gets down to the bus to pay its fee her wallet was missing not knowing it was stolen by tigers-eye.

Unazuki: huh? My wallet it gone…

Tigers-eye: excuse me could this be yours?

Unazuki: *gasp!* thank you very much!

Tigers-eye: it's nothing. I must have luck yo pick up such a lucky item

Unazuki: eh?

Tigers-eye: somehow, it's a shame for us to go our separate ways after this trip.

Unazuki: *blush*

On the other street chibi-usa,usagi and netto (which ami allowed him to go with them before going back to his home) running down from the stairs and she was still thinking the same dream about the Pegasus and their secret meeting.

Usagi: chibi-usa what's going on? Dragging us out in the middle of the night?

Netto: is something wrong chibi usa-chan?

Chibi-usa: usagi.

Usagi: Hmm?

Chibi-usa: is there a forest with a large lake somewhere around here?

Usagi: a forest? There is no forest in this town.

Netto: why do you ask?

Chibi-usa: nothing. *I see… maybe she's right* whisper in her thought.

Kyaaa!

Netto: that scream! I hope who I think it was…!

Usagi: let's Go!

Chibi-usa & Netto: right!

Usagi,chibi-usa and netto rushed to the scene where the scream is coming from. This could be netto's chance to see the senshi to appear in the battle.

Unazuki: w-w-who are you!

Tigers-eye: it's alright, I'm not anyone's suspicious, so don't worry about it.

Unazuki: hell no! you're so suspicious already!

Arrived at the scene.

Netto: who the hell is this guy!

Chibi-usa: I don't know!

Usagi: *I can't let netto-kun see us transform right in front of him* netto-kun you go hide somewhere safe we'll call for help! *Told a lie to him*

Netto: *is usagi-chan and chibi usa-chan are…?* ok got it!

Netto was hiding somewhere in a tree so he can see if he knows who he think they are. While usagi and chibi-usa transforming into their sailor senshi form to confront the new enemy and save unazuki.

Tigers-eye: One…Two…Three

As unazuki was caught in a ball behind her and screaming in pain, a mirror appears in front of her, it turns out to be the mirror of dreams, but is Pegasus is inside the mirror?

Tiger-eye: so this is the mirror of dreams, your dreams are shown inside there…

HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Netto's POV:

Netto and rockman witness that the girls are the sailor senshi and that's what setsuna told about them.

Netto: rockman! Did you see who I think it is!

Rockman: yeah no doubt about it, they are the sailor senshi that setsuna nee-san told us about.

Netto: we gotta help them! I can't just stand back and do nothing!

Rockman: right with you netto-kun!

Netto: alright let's go! Synchro chip slot-in!

Netto and Rockman: Cross fusion!

Rockman: how was the cross fusion?

Netto: I'm feeling fine, since there's no dimensional area so we're good to go, I guess we have to wait for the critical part can't let them see us yet.

Rockman: good point.

End of netto's POV:

As netto and rockman going cross fusion they just wait for the critical part and they come in and join them.

Tigers-eye: who's there!

Sailor moon: for love and justice!

Sailor chibi-moon: we are the bishoujo senshi!

Sailor moon: Sailor Moon!

Sailor chibi-moon: and sailor chibi-moon!

Sailor moon: in the name of the moon…

Sailor moon and chibi moon: we'll punish you!

Tigers-eye: hmm. Two strange girls have appeared… come on out my remless, my automated doll karakuriko-chan.

Tigers-eye summoned the remless from his shadow and appear to be a mechanical doll entering the battle.

Sailor moon: be careful! This one's must be strong.

As the senshi ready to face the remless, sailor moon was suddenly got kick behind her legs by the remless and grab her hand as she held her up high can't break free and chibi-moon caught by the lower body part of the remless then the head is attacking sailor moon with a sword in her mouth but sailor moon manages to dodge it but for how long…? Then out of nowhere a red rose hit on the remless' face to stop the attack and he appeared a man in a black tuxedo suit, a silk hat and a mask known as tuxedo kamen standing in a light post came in time to rescue the girls, while netto and rockman watches them in their cross fusion form waiting for the right moment.

Tuxedo kamen: I won't allow anyone to tarnish a star-drenched evening with tasteless evil not on my watch!

Tigers-eye: oh shut up! I don't want to hear that from you!

Tuxedo kamen: I'm just a stem of rose that cuts through evil. Now I challenge you to a battle! Here I come!

Tigers-eye: hmph. Fine, let's go!

As tuxedo kamen fight tigers-eye on a one on one match both their weapons strike at a great speed but they evade it to keep on attack until tuxedo kamen gets the upperhand.

Tuxedo kamen: you lose, now surrender!

Tigers-eye: heh. I don't think so.

Tuxedo kamen: ngh! Nani! (what)

Tigers-eye: my whip isn't just an ordinary weapon, it has a magic effect to trap the person's shadow to immobilize it's movement. I say you lose.

Tuxedo kamen: damn it!

Sailor moon: tuxedo kamen-sama!

Tigers-eye: now that's taking care of them, time to back to work. Karakuriko-chan finish them.

As tigers-eye go on his work to see if Pegasus is inside of unazuki's mirror, she scream in pain by tigers-eye's face inside her mirror, after he looked inside the mirror, he's not inside, that was his first failure. The senshi trying to struggle to break free but no luck.

Sailor moon: unazuki-chan!

Sailor chibi-moon: nngh! Please anyone help us!

ROCKBUSTER! *BANG*!

Suddenly a purple energy shot hit's the remless' lower body breaking chibi-moon free.

Tigers-eye: who's there?

When everyone look around to see who shot it and they saw… a blue warrior with a blue helmet,with his deep blue body suit, yellow shoulder pads,his jet pack pack on his back but still operational (a/n: I just have to be sure about netto's cross fusion rockman description look line so please bear with me),his lower face cover with his mask and an emblem with two red triangles in a diagonal line appeared and it was none other than rockman in cross fusion mode.

Insert theme: futatsu no mirai (rockman exe axess).

Tigers-eye: who the hell are you?

Rockman-R: I won't allow you to hurt my friends just as hurting as that girl you did to her! Net Savior Rockman Kenzan! (Has arrive or enter! a/n: just made that up as well so bear with me)

Tigers-eye: net savior? Never heard of it.

Rockman-R: you don't need it to know now!

Rockman-R: *jumps* Rockbuster!

As rockman shoot his rockbuster to the hands of the remless which sailor moon was break free was catched by rockman, And shoot the second time to destroy the whip which tuxedo kamen is able to break free.

Rockman-R: are you guys alright?

Chibi-moon: yeah.

Sailor moon: thanks for helping us rockman.

Tuxedo kamen: thanks rockman.

Rockman-R: no problem gladly to help you out.

Tigers-eye: what are you doing karakuriko-chan! Destroy that blue boy now!

As tigers-eye commands his remless attacking to rockman, but a golden light shines through in the sky and it was the Pegasus himself appeared from that light.

Sailor moon: what is that thing?

Chibi-moon: I don't know.

Rockman: maybe it's a new ally for us.

As the Pegasus witness the event of the senshi and the newcomer rockman, knowing that the net savior is on the senshi's side, so he give the two senshi their new super transformation and their new powers. The remless beginning to get closer to them…

Tigers-eye: so that's Pegasus, he finally appears. Don't just stand there karakuriko-chan finish them!

Rockman: oh no you don't! program advance high cannon triple slot-in!

As netto began using his program advance by using his battle chips the high cannons and his hands glowing and become a huge blue cannon ready to fire at the remless.

Rockman: GIGA CANNON! FIRE! *BANG*!

The remless was taking a huge damage by the giga cannon sending her to the tree, but it still can stand up and keep heading towards them.

Sailor moon: is this my new power?

As sailor moon grabs her new weapon, a magic staff like sword with a crystal and wings in the middle, her powers beginning to increase to a new level.

Rockman-R: sailor moon finish her right now while you still have a chance!

Sailor moon: right! Take this!

Sailor begins using her new weapon and power hitting directly on the remless firing a ball of light with mirrors split in half while hitting directly to the remless yelled STAGE OUT! As it breaks along with her meaning it's destroyed and it's shadow has faded as well.

Tigers-eye: shit! This is bad! *retreats*

Sailor moon: thanks for helping us rockman.

Rockman-R: no prob! Glad I came in time to help you out.

Chibi-moon: thanks rockman.

Tuxedo kamen: thank for helping me as well rockman.

Rockman-R: heh heh. No prob.

Tuxedo kamen: but what is that thing?

Rockman-R: my guest is it's a Pegasus.

Chibi-moon: how can you tell?

Rockman: just guessing.

Sailor moon: it's so pretty.

Then the Pegasus disappeared.

Sailor moon: ah! It disappeared. Hmm? We're back to normal.

Rockman-R: how was she?

Tuxedo kamen: it's alright she's just unconscious.

Sailor moon: *phew* I'm glad she's alright.

Rockman-R: sailor moon, I mean usagi chan.

Sailor moon: eh?

Rockman: calm down! I should tell you something about me so watch me.

Unazuki was finally safe and netto change back to normal right in front of them they we're shocked that netto is rockman.

Sailor moon: no way! n-netto-kun?

Chibi-usa: no way! But how?

Tuxedo kamen: is that really you netto-kun?

Netto: well I got some explaning to do, but how about tomorrow if that's ok. It's getting late and I'm heading back to ami nee-san's place.

Sailor moon: ok tomorrow then.

Chibi-usa: I'll see you tomorrow as well.

Tuxedo kamen: right, tomorrow then. Good night.

Netto: see ya tomorrow.

As netto head back to ami's place to get some sleep and usagi, chibi-usa, and tuxedo kamen taking unazuki at her house. Usagi couldn't believe that netto was rockman and netto will explain to them about the new enemy, the Pegasus and netto as rockman by tomorrow.

To be continued on chapter 2.

Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: net savior meets the sailor senshi - another super transformation from pegasus' power.

here's chapter 2 sorry to keep you waiting for so long. Enjoy.

Somewhere at the dead moon circus tent:

tigers-eye: damn it! they really pissed me off! everyone keep on saying fail fail fail! my charming skills! would'lve been if it weren't for those sailor senshi and that blue net savior boy!

hawks-eye: well it's your fault that your personality got the best of it.

tigers-eye: oh shut up! I was doing it pretty well that i did catch the girl's mind.

hawks-eye: well it's obvious that you failed because you brought your personal interest into your job.

tigers-eye: say what! he yelled.

fish-eye: he's right you know.

Tigers-eye: hmm? Hey fish-eye what's that you're holding?

Fish-eye: ah this? I found this in the corner of the tent, do you think it's pretty?

Hawks-eye: yeah.

Fish-eye: when i catch Pegasus i will pit on his back and enjoy horseback riding.

Tigers-eye: good idea, that would be great!

Hawks-eye: hmm… ah i found a cute girl!

Tigers-eye: where? what she look like? is she a perfect choice.

Hawks-eye: you bet you will.

Fish-eye: hmph! it seems you dare to stick with the bad choices.

Tigers-eye: what did I ever get you so mad? You're so weird.

Hawks-eye: *chuckle* now are you going to the next target haven't you?

Tigers-eye: yep.

Hawks-eye: by the way you said that the blue net savior boy was with the sailor senshi right?

tigers-eye: ah! that's right! he just appeared out of nowhere and he's different from the senshi.

Hawks-eye: what's he look like?

Tigers-eye: hmm… he was a young boy, he was wearing a blue armor like suit, his helmet and his emblem on his chest, and also he has some strange abilities like using his buster by his hand and any other weapons by his hand as well. He also uses a huge cannon that knocked out my remless he maybe powerful than the senshi.

fish-eye: well i would like to see that net savior boy in action to myself someday.

Hawks-eye: why is that?

Fish-eye: just curious.

Tigers-eye: you're so into cute boys do you?

Fish-eye: you got a problem with that? angry to her veins.

Tigers-eye: n-n-nothing. *you're so weird* anyway I'm off to the next target, i'll bet that blue boy will come anyway to stop my plans.

At the juban park:

The sailor senshi and the hikari twins are at the same area as last night explaining one by one and about netto as rockman.

usagi: this is the spot where it happened last night, and you're not gonna believe it last night netto-was with us before chibi-usa and i fought this new enemy, we told him to hide in the trees and when we're about to be finished, a blue boy with strange abilities came and save us.

Ami: a blue boy? *hmm… I wonder*.

Usagi: yeah and you're not gonna believe who really the blue boy was.

Rei: who?

Usagi: netto-kun.

ami,rei,makoto and minako: eeehhh! they shocked.

rei: you're kidding?

chibi-usa: nope she's right it really was netto-kun.

makoto: but how?

usagi: netto-kun will explain to us right.

netto's pov:

netto: like what she said to you guys, and usagi-chan is right it was me who help them in the battle.

ami: but how did you help them?

netto: with this *shows his link pet ex to them*.

ami: your link pet ex?

Netto: yep, my link pet ex isn't just for deleting viruses, *shows his synchro chip to them*

Minako: what's that?

Netto: a synchro chip, it's a chip that performs cross fusion.

Makoto: cross fusion?

Netto: yeah. I'll show it to you. rockman let's show it to them.

Rockman: ok.

Netto: synchro chip! Slot-in!

Netto and rockman: cross-fusion!

the girls witnessed netto and rockman perfoming cross fusion, and what they saw blue fragments become arms and legs and his normal clothes become a dark blue body suit, his helmet appeared on his head, his jet pack on his back, yellow shoulder pads and rockman's navi symbol on to his chest and there it was none other than the blue net savior rockman.

girls: woooow!

ami: is that really you netto-kun?

rockman-r: yep that's me, rockman and I become one.

rei: you mean you two fused together?

rockman-r: yeah this is how we help them last night.

chibi-usa: amazing.

usagi: see. It was really him.

netto: *transform back to netto* that's how we go cross fusion to help them.

Ami: I see. so what is cross fusion?

Netto: cross fusion is an ability to make the net operator and a net navi fused by becoming one if they're on the same sync with your navi. In order to do that we needed the dimensional area to do it.

Ami: dimensional area?

Netto: is a artificially created field in which NetNavis can exist in the real world.

Rei: is it possible?

Netto: yeah. my dad created it, and it also repels any outsiders without enough speed and synchro chips.

Makoto: I see.

Usagi: by the way what does becoming one mean?

Netto: it means we have to be in perfect sync of our movements to do so if not, it won't perform cross fusion. (a/n: hope i type this right)

Minako: ok.

Netto: also there is someone I like you to meet. rockman exe transmission!

Netto summons rockman from his link pet outside to show it to them and there they saw the same form as netto cross fusion only the difference is that it's his netnavi rockman in the flash.

Rockman: hello girls.

Minako: kyaa! he's so cute!

Usagi: minako-chan!

Minako: sorry can't help it.

Rockman: heh heh *rockman sweat drop*

ami: netto-kun rockman looks just like you.

rei: yeah now that you mention it he's almost like he could be your twin.

Netto: yeah, rockman is not just a netnavi *nodded to rockman*

Minako: wow! He's even so handsome without his helmet!

Usagi: minako-chan!

Minako: what? He's so handsome.

Rockman: heh heh *sweat drop* *takes of his helmet*.

Netto: everyone this is my twin brother hikari saito.

Saito: hello.

Girls: eeeehh! they gawked.

rei: but how is your twin brother is a netnavi?

netto: well you see my brother died from a rare heart disease after birth but his soul his is still alive.

makoto: his soul? makoto gasped.

Netto: yeah, in order to keep his soul alive my dad created a technology that can extract his DNA into creating a perfect navi because saito and I have were perfectly bonded because of the twin link effect that's why were in a perfect synchro even his DNA has modified by .001% despite our appearances are almost the same. So now my brother saito is rockman now.

Usagi: I see. It must be very lonely that your brother was born once now he's a netnavi now, i'm sorry to hear about your twin brother netto-kun.

Ami: me too.

Makoto: me too.

Minako: yeah me too.

Rei: same here.

Chibi-usa: me too I'm sorry about your brother netto-kun.

Netto: it's alright, I won't be lonely anymore as long as nii-san is with me we'll be fine and thanks for listening our story ami nee-san and everyone. (a/n: translate: nii-san-big brother, nee-san-big sister).

Ami: you're welcome *hugs netto*.

Makoto: so saito-san is rockman that once he was human.

Rei: yeah, who would've thought the twins have their lives struggling but their bonds become stronger and they overcome to it.

Usagi: you said it.

Minako: yeah they're really strong to keep on forward.

Chibi-usa: yeah. *I'm a little envious to those two having their live struggle to keep on going no matter what the odds* netto nii-chan.

Netto: nii-chan?

Chibi-usa: yep I should call you netto nii-chan.

Usagi: chibi-usa!

Netto: it's alright that chibi usa-chan can call me nii-chan.

Usagi: well if you say so.

End of netto's pov:

Netto: anyway. Like what usagi-chan said it was the Pegasus appeared last night here in this area. Looks like not a trace of anything has left.

Ami: now that he mentioned it. There are no clues left in this place. We have new enemies and the mysterious Pegasus appeared in our world.

Usagi: chibi-usa are you sure you don't know anything?

Chibi-usa: …no. I don't know anything about it. I wonder if I can see him again? *whispered in her mind*.

Usagi: huh? Chibi-usa where are you going?

The gang follow chibi-usa where she was head and chibi-usa and the gang saw a red long hair girl wearing a red and white jockey suit riding her horse jumping into a course but her horse stopped suddenly and fell and as they take a look closely they recognized her for a long time.

Usagi: it's reika-san!

Makoto: when did she come back home from Africa?

Netto: you know her?

Makoto: yeah, she was motoki-san's girlfriend.

Chibi-usa: eehh! *chibi-usa shocked*.

Usagi: we can't just stay here and do nothing, let's go!

Girls and netto: right!

As the girls take reika into the lobby and introduced her to chibi-usa and netto and they'll have a talk about why she came back to japan from Africa.

Usagi: reika-san do you mind if we can talk here right now?

Reika: it's alright. I can't seem to concentrate on practice, or maybe my horse want to avoid practice today.

Netto: is that even possible? *sweat drop*.

Reika: once I get worried about something, I get depressed so easily.

usagi: what are you worrying about it if I may ask?

Reika: well to tell you the truth, my studies have been accepted to the faculty. I've got recommendations to go to one of the European universities to continue studying. But I have to spend it for about ten years to finish it up in time.

Usagi and makoto: eh! *they gasped*

Netto: that's so long!

Makoto: does motoki-san knows about it?

Reika: well motoki just smile and said that's great, but he hasn't seen me since I visited him… perhaps, he doesn't love me anymore…

Netto: reika-san… *netto worried*

Usagi and minako: ah! Reika-san! We will help you by asking him what he is really think of you.

Reika: but…

Usagi: I can completely understand how you feel when you two are forced to separate.

Minako: I can't let you worried about your love affair just by yourself!

Usagi and makoto: just leave it to us!

Reika: o-ok.

Netto: will they really handle it? *sweat drop*.

Ami: we'll find out sooner or later.

The gang (except chibi-usa stayed at reika) arrived at the crown parlor restaurant (a/n: if that's the name of that place) to talk to motoki about reika going to the university in Europe.

Usagi: motoki nii-san!

Minako: reika-san is now wondering which way would she go!

Motoki: I understand your kind suggestions, but i can't go to see her… it's her choice not mine… sorry girls, I got to go back to work now. See ya.

Usagi: I don't like this…

Luna: nobody would like the way he talks.

Artemis: you two are really putting your noses into their personal matter.

Usagi and minako: what did you say! *squeezing artemis and luna*.

Minako: are you saying we can't be cupids even though we're working for love and justice?

Usagi: yeah!

Ami: anyway usagi-chan, we should better think about the new enemies.

Usagi: ami-chan! Aren't you worried about motoki-san and reika-san?

Minako: she's right!

Ami: of course I am.

Makoto: I wonder if he doesn't like reika-san anymore…

Netto: that's what we're we wondering about that.

Unazuki: here's your order. Onii-chan is a bit stubborn, actually he seems to be having a hard time though.

Usagi: of course he is! No couple can take it easy when they get separated from each other.

Unazuki: usagi-chan, did something happened between you and mamoru-san?

Usagi: yeah, as a matter of fact-!

Rei: oh don't worry about it. She's just going to say that she doesn't know where he has gone since yesterday.

Ami: rei-chan how did you know about that?

Rei: well she called me yesterday and kept telling me on and on.

Ami: ara, the same as me.

Makoto: me too.

Minako: me too, after all you did call of us.

Netto: don't tell me usagi-chan was… *sweat drop*.

Rei: of course! Usagi how come you understand what motoki-san feels when you can't stop crying to us on how you miss mamoru-san and only for one day?

Usagi: because… I was so lonely!

girls: *sweat drop* *sigh*.

Netto: figures *sweat drop again*.

Back at the horse farm (a/n: well I can't tell if it is) where chibi-usa and reika feeding her horse and chatting.

Reika: chibi usa-chan you like horses do you?

Chibi-usa: yeah. what a cute face she has and very beautifu; eyes.

Reika: yes she does, their eyes are crystal clean like a god's. nobody can tell a lie to an animal. They easily find out problems in our mind.

Chibi-usa: reika-san are you familiar with horses that have a horn and wings? Kinda like… this.

Reika: that must be a creature that lives in our dreams.

Chibi-usa: in our dreams?

Reika: a creature that our beautiful dreams have created. You can see that kind of creature since you are filled with such beautiful dreams.

Chibi-usa: well, I'm not sure I have such beautiful dreams, I thinks you do have such dreams don't you?

Reika: my dreams huh? I wonder if I can call it beautiful when they make my beloved feel anxious.

At the tsukino house:

Usagi was talking to minako on her phone with her night pajamas about talking to motoki about reika's decision.

Usagi: listen minako-chan, let's go to crown's tomorrow and find out how motoki nii-san is feeling.

While chibi-usa in her room talk to luna about what will happen to reika and motoki.

Chibi-usa: say luna, what will happen to reika-san and motoki-san?

Luna: well, ten years is a bit long. Motoki-san might give up this time.

Chibi-usa: maybe, after all, a couple is likely to break up whenever they're separated by a long distance right? I wonder once they are separated geographically their minds are also separated…

Luna: chibi usa-chan…

Usagi: ok I'll see you tomorrow then.

*phone rings*

Usagi: hello? waaahh! Mamo-chan! where are you right now? Why didn't you call me?

Mamoru: I did call you many times. I told you that I would go out to do some work in my workshop at the university. Well your fine is always busy whenever I try. So don't talk for a long time on the phone.

Usagi: acha… (a/n: translated-oops)

Mamoru: so, have you talked about it?

Usagi: eh?

Mamoru: about the new enemies and netto as rockman.

Usagi: ah yeah about that… it's about netto-kun.

Mamoru: hm? What about it?

Usagi: you see… netto-kun has a twin brother.

Mamoru: netto-kun has a twin brother?

Usagi: yeah he explained it to us that his twin brother was once a human since he was born then died on a rare heart disease and become a netnavi.

Mamoru: eh? *mamoru shocked* is that true?

Usagi: yeah he also told us that in order to keep his soul alive, his dad created a technology that it can create a netnavi by extract his DNA to become a perfect navi because netto-kun and his twin brother hikari-saito (that's his name by the way), they have the twin link system because of their strong bonding.

Mamoru: his soul huh? no wonder those two are able to help us by become as rockman.

Usagi: yeah, he told us about their transformation called cross fusion.

Mamoru: cross fusion?

Usagi: yeah he showed it to us and it was the same as last night when they came to help us.

Mamoru: I see. No wonder netto-kun was able to keep on forward even his twin brother was a netnavi now.

Usagi: yeah he told us that too. And about the new enemies we're still continuing to investigate it… yeah, I'm sure we'll be finish by tomorrow. ok I'll see you tomorrow then, bye.

Chibi-usa: luna, I still love my mom and dad, even though I live far away from my home. I'm sure they love me so much that they let me come and to study here. Yeah, you can't have anymore dreams once you think that you can't because of a long distance.

The next morning:

Reika was having a practice with her horse on clearing a course but it failed until a man wearing the same suit as reika but she didn't know it was tigers-eye in disguise to show off his charm to her.

Reika: *her horse neigh a little wild* ngh! there, there girl it's not your fault *brush her hand to her horse* hm? (a/n:can't tell if I did it right).

Tigers-eye: oh my, I though venus has appeared on the back of a horse. (a/n: he's talking about the goddess of love).

Chibi-usa: I wonder how is reika-san now? Hm?

Chibi-usa was on her way to see reika when she saw her and her new friend walking into the grass field which chibi-usa didn't know that it was the same guy as the other night that it happen to unazuki.

Chibi-usa: maybe if i get closer to her, the better chance I'll have.

Tigers-eye: so you're practicing very hard aren't you?

Reika: yeah, but I still have some problems the harder I tried to practice, the less I could concentrate it.

Tigers-eye: can i do something to help? I can see a big problem reflecting on your beautiful eyes. *he smirk* *girls are very happy when a guy realized their problems and tries to help them now this girl is mine* whispered in his mind.

Chibi-usa: damn it, i can't hear what they are talking about.

Luna: chibi usa-chan, please stop looking to them it's not right.

Chibi-usa: but i can't, I'm very curious!

Luna: no wonder you learned this bad habit from usagi.

Tigers-eye: so, you're going abroad huh?

Reika: but I can't decide right now… whether I should keep chasing my dream and leaving my love here.

Tigers-eye: I'm very curious… about what kind of dream you have in your mind, and what kind if i ask?

Reika runs away because she was scared of her friend to tell what dream she has but she was tripped by a grass vine.

Tigers-eye: heh heh. be careful, I don't want you to get hurt pretty girl.

Reika: what are you? reika ask him while she's trembling.

Tigers-eye change into his amazon trio form right in front of her. he unnoticely was been watched by chibi-usa behind the bushes while he tries to capture reika and get the mirror of dreams if pegasus was inside.

Tigers-eye: one…two…three.

luna: chibi usa-chan, transform now!

Chibi-usa: right. Moon prism power… make-up!

Chibi-usa begins transform into sailor chibi-moon and facing tigers-eye and help reika.

Chibi-moon: stop right there!

Tigers-eye: hm?

Chibi-moon: how dare you taking advantage of a girl's dreaming it's weak spot! I'm an agent and a pretty sailor soldier apprentice, i am sailor chibi-moon! in the name of the future moon, I'll punish you!

Tigers-eye: oh shit! She came again! Come out my lemures… a trainer of fierce animals, kyokuba danko-chan! please take of her for me.

Tigers-eye summoned a different one from his shadow and attacking chibi-moon with her whip but manage to avoid. While tigers-eye looking for Pegasus inside of reika's mirror.

Tigers-eye: now, let me see your dream.

Reika: please don't! stop looking!

Tigers-eye: oh my. I can't find him in her dream. Kyokuba dango-chan!

Dango-chan: dan dan?

Tigers-eye: I can't let her live now because he might come hide in her beautiful dream later, get rid of them!

Rockman-r: not on our watch!

Chibi-moon: sailor moon, rockman!

Sailor moon: as long as a bad guy appears in this world, i'm always be there to fight! For the love and justice I am sailor moon, in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!

Rockman: and I won't fogive you for hurting our friend reika-san! net savior rockman has arrived! Get ready!

Tigers-eye: damn it! Not her group and that blue net savior boy again!

Sailor moon: eh? a group? *turns her face around*. oh hi guys.

Rockman-r: everyone!

Sailor mars: you didn't show up at crowns, we we're waiting for you.

Rockman-r: eh? you we're?

Sailor mercury: yeah and we came to the conclusion that you must be here.

Sailor Jupiter: and besides, we are very curious about reika-san too.

Rockman-r: um… guys no time for talk now *sweat drop*.

Tigers-eye: I really hate girls talk especially that which ignored me. Danko-chan!

Danko-chan: dan dan, first I want to you to learn how to say hello!

Rockman-r: heads up! here it comes!

Sailor senshi: ah!

Danko-chan: hey, hey say hello to the audience!

Sailor mars: let's do it! Burning… mandala!

Rockman-r: battle chip hell's burner slot-in!

Sailor mars unleashed her attack with rockman's hell's burner fires a flamethrower to hit dango-chan but grabbed it by her whip and throws back at them. The senshi manage to avoid the attack and rockman which using his battle chip barrier to protect it's attack.

Rockman-r: no way! Battle chip barrier!

Tigers-eye: now dango-chan! show me your game more interesting!

Dango-chan: now, standing game!

Everyone: whoa!

Danko-chan: next is waltz competition!

Everyone: yikes!

Rockman: why you! battle chip earthquake slot-in!

Rockman summons a huge quakey virus and hits on dango-chan taking a heavy damage.

Rockman-r: I had enough of your games! Battle chip fumikomizan! (a/n:translate-step sword)

Rockman attacks her with his sword and the speed effect from the area steal taking damage.

Rockman-r: you guys alright?

Sailor moon: yeah.

Sailor mercury: thanks rockman!

Rockman-r: mercury let's do it!

Sailor mercury: right.

Rockman-r: navi cross link! Rockman aqua cross!

The senshi saw rockman change his form to something new and they saw a aqua blue form like but with rockman's navi symbol on his chest.

Sailor mars: is that your new power?

Rockman-r: yeah. mercury are you ready?

Sailor mercury: yeah, let's do it! Shabon spray!

Rockman-r: battle chip tunnel arrow! Fire!

Mercury unleashed her attack and rockman fires multiple arrows taking her an extra damage.

Rockman-r: still standing huh? battle chip wide spreader slot-in! program advance! Super spreader!

Rockman uses his program advance it unleashed a multiple shots of the wide spreader which receives heavy damage,

Rockman-r sailor moon,chibi moon now's your chance!

When the girls begin finishing her off, Pegasus appeared once again to help them giving their super transformation and finally deliver her final move to dango-chan.

Tigers-eye: shit! I'll remember this! *he retreated*.

Rockman-r: everyone look!

Sailor mars: is that it?

Sailor mercury: that must be the Pegasus that usagi-chan was talking about.

Chibi-moon: Pegasus…

After their battle, the gang including mamoru headed at crown's to talk to motoki about if he's gonna see reika or not.

Usagi: like I said, motoki nii-san…

Minako: you'd better see reika-san again just at lease once, please!

Motoki: well…

Mamoru: motoki, you got to explain them why you're not going to see reika to the girls, otherwise, they really can't understand.

Motoki: that's because, i…i decided not to see her until she can decided by herself on what to do. I don't want her to give up her dreams because of me. I can wait until she comes back.

Unazuki: I'm very relieved to hear that.

Motoki: eh?

Unazuki: how about you reika-san?

Motoki: r-reika!

Reika: well, I thought you don't like me anymore because of my selfish attitudes to you…

Motoki: that's not true! You're a special lady, I'll always love you! go to Europe! Go and study for your dream!

Reika: motoki.

Unazuki: that good to hear onii-chan!

Usagi: that's motoki nii-san for you!

Netto: I'm glad they settled it.

ami: yeah.

Chibi-usa: as a result, you'll be okay, if you can keep loving and believing each other. Love is not so weak to be disturbed by the geographical distances.

End of chapter 2.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: protect mom's dream! New weapons of double moon! rockman beast out unleashed!

At the tsukino house:

Chibi-usa having a dream seeing Pegasus again in the middle of the night warns her about the crystal forest is in danger.

Chibi-usa: Pegasus? Is that you Pegasus?

Pegasus: I'm running out of time… please hurry before the darkness in the sky finishes painting out of the crystal forest.

Chibi-usa: wait Pegasus! I still have things I want to ask you.

Pegasus: whenever you're in danger… call my name.

Chibi-usa: *gasps* *wakes up* Pegasus…

The next day it's rainy at their house usagi came home from visiting her friends place.

Usagi: I'm home! *sniff* wow! That smell… that must be… mom's famous lemon pie. Aaah! hey hey! Where's my piece?

Chibi-usa: sorry it's gone.

Usagi: why?

Chibi-usa: That's because ikuko-mama made it for us as a reward.

Usagi: reward?

Chibi-usa and shingo showing their test scores to usagi and they got a perfect 100 score.

Usagi: those two got perfect scores! But the questions were easy, there's no doubt that you wouldn't get 100%.

Ikuko (usagi's mom): well I'm not sure whether you are qualified to say such things after you got this score. *showing usagi's test score to usagi*

Usagi: ah! geh! that's the one I've hidden in the back of my bed…

Shingo: whoa! What's this?

Chibi-usa: that's terrible.

Ikuko: I wasn't very good math as well… but isn't it just awful?

Chibi-usa: don't lower the average score of this family.

Usagi: but still, is it too much that you haven't kept a piece for me is it?

Ikuko: eh?

Usagi: is it too much that I don't deserve to eat your handmade pie! *usagi whining* is it too much?

Ikuko: hmm? That's strange. I've equally sepearated it for three of you…

Usagi: eh?

*chibi-usa sneaks out*

Usagi: chibi-usa!

Chibi-usa: geh! it's because I love ikuko mama's pie! Nyah nyah!

Usagi: chibi-usa! Why you! give me back my pie! Give it back! give me back what you took! *usagi furious*

Ikuko: now, now calm down usagi, you should say it's ok, you are the eldest.

Usagi: no it's not! you are too generous to chibi-usa, the book says "the more you give your love to your child, the less you give to your husband".

Ikuko: now stop talking that something stupid.

Usagi: I knew it, you love chibi-usa more than me!

Ikuko: now stop that! you're just too greedy, so don't get upset about food!

Usagi: *cries* mom you idiot! *runs outside the door with umbrella*

Ikuko: oh dear, she's hopeless…

Shingo: baka (a/n: translate-stupid)

At crowns parlor:

The girls and netto are at the crowns parlor during rainy days and usagi just arrive to talk about how they argue over a lemon pie (a/n: trust me i wouldn't argue over a lemon pie) at home.

Rei: so that's why you left home? As I expected… leaving your home because of a lemon pie, usagi.

Netto: just a piece of lemon pie? *sweat drop*

Usagi: that's not all, chibi-usa took my favorites as well… super granola strawberry chocolate tasty cookies and spicy seaweed flavor chips!

Netto: wow, and I thought I was eating more food, but all that kind of stuff? *sweat drop again*.

Minako: all that kind of stuff…

Rei: I'm speechless.

Makoto: after all, you can't be too generous with food you know.

Usagi: but… mom always favours chibi-usa… I'm sure she doesn't think about me.

Netto: you know, about you and chibi usa-chan arguing, kinda reminds me the time that rockman and i arguing about it.

Rei: you we're?

Netto: yeah, about that time rockman nagging about working my homework even though I get lazy.

Rockman: *appears on netto's shoulder* yeah I remember that time as well, even that time when I wake him up he's always going back to sleep so I keep on ringing until he wakes up.

Netto: point taken. Trust me usagi-chan your mom loves you more, it's just sometimes the eldest should at least giving something if they're sharing, so the younger sibling will be happy for it. So that doesn't mean your mom doesn't love you less, it's just a part of a role as a grown-up that would be the most important to it. like my brother who's always there for me even my mom and dad if I have problems.

Usagi: I'm envy to you two that you getting along so well… *sniff* waah!

Minako: now, now just calm down.

Ami: netto-kun is right.

Makoto: yeah, no mother doesn't think of her children.

Ami: and besides, chibi usa-chan lives away from her parents, doesn't she? She's pretty young and still depends on her parents. I think that's enough reason to be generous to her.

Usagi: …

At the dead moon circus tent:

Fish-eye: now i doubt your bad skill has stopped after your two consecutive failures.

Tigers-eye: oh just shut up that you think it was just a joke! It only the so called sailor senshi and that blue net savior didn't interrupt me.

Hawks-eye: women become very dangerous once you make them as your enemies.

The best way to deceive them is to get close with gentle words.

Tigers-eye: ohh, hawks-eye, you always choose an elder woman.

Hawks-eye: hey don't get too crowded! You two don't understand at all. An older woman is the best choice to have fun with, since they are full of embrace. Now, let me show you my beautiful lady killer techniques.

Now it's hawks-eye's turn on his job, after tigers-eye got has failed two times, his new target is none other than usagi's mom ikuko. As he leaves the tent and search her.

On the next day it's sunny at the tsukino house and chibi-usa on her room staring at the window to see if usagi is returned home but she's not home yet.

Chibi-usa: usagi hasn't come back yet. I wonder if she still upset.

Chibi-usa goes to see ikuko if usagi has come back home yet.

Chibi-usa: ikuko-mama. Wow! That's a lot, are those our pictures?

Ikuko: yeah, I'm putting them in order.

Chibi-usa: hm? Who's funny face is this?

Ikuko: that one? That's the picture of usagi when she was a baby.

Chibi-usa: ha ha, she got all muddy. And what about this?

Ikuko: that's her when she was playing a role as a rabbit at her kindergarten show. And here's another one, this was when she entered elementary school. She looks just like you.

Chibi-usa: she really looks like me. But the only pictures we have here is usagi, there aren't any pictures of me.

Ikuko: all of these are the records of my dream.

Chibi-usa: your dream?

Ikuko: yeah, it's the record of my dream about you, usagi and shingo showing now all of my family have grown to be healthy. And this is my most favorite one right now.

Ikuko shows her picture to chibi-usa.

Chibi-usa: aah… ikuko-mama…

Ikuko: my dream now is to put the pictures of you and usagi wearing wedding dresses to our album.

Chibi-usa: I'm sorry for eating the pie that usagi was supposed to eat it, I wonder if she will come back.

Ikuko: don't worry, she will come back when she's hungry again. You should apologize to her because she's very sensitive about food.

Chibi-usa: yep.

At the city town:

Usagi: she's right, she's doing pretty well in this era… maybe I should go home.

Meanwhile chibi-usa and ikuko went to the grocery to buy lemons and about to head home to make some lemon pie.

Chibi-usa: we bought a lot of lemons didn't we?

Ikuko: with all these lemons, we can make lots of lemon pies. She'll be back after being attracted by the scent.

While on their way home they didn't know that they being watched by hawks-eye in the bushes waiting for the right time to get ikuko's mirror of dreams to see if Pegasus was inside or not.

Hawks-eye: she's coming back with a little girl today, no matter

Hawks-eye snaps his fingers to rip the grocer bag and the lemons drop scattered and now he make his que to step in and act innocent.

Ikuko: ah! this is bad!

Hawks-eye: are you alright?

Ikuko: thank you for your help.

Hawks-eye: ah! are you…?

Ikuko: is there something wrong?

Hawks-eye: mommy!

Ikuko and chibi-usa: eh! *they shocked*

Hawks-eye: mommy!

Ikuko: um…

Hawks-eye: I'm sorry, you look just like my mother that she abandoned me.

Ikuko: who did you say has left to you?

Hawks-eye: this was taken more than a year ago… it's the only picture of her that I have.

Ikuko and chibi-usa: hmm… ah!

Hawks-eye: I've looked over thousands of mile and at the end of my trip, I thought I found her…

Chibi-usa: poor guy…

Ikuko: what your mother's name?

Hawks-eye: ikuko-

Ikuko: eh?

Hawks-eye: niikolaibich-bravaki.

Chibi-usa: where is she from? *sweat drop*

Ikuko: I'm sorry, you found the wrong person.

Hawks-eye: it's ok. I was stupid that I've mistook such a young beautiful woman. *he fakingly faints*

Ikuko: w-what's the matter?

Hawks-eye: I haven't eating for a while after searching her…

Ikuko: that's awful.

Hawks-eye: I wish I could have mommy's handmade pickles.

Ikuko: what should we do? We only have lemons here.

Hawks-eye: just pickles please.

Chibi-usa: ok I'll go get some!

Ikuko: oh, please do.

Hawks- eye's innocent' act work that it's his chance to get the mirror while chibi-usa gets some pickles at the grocery but she saw usagi along the way.

Usagi: chibi-usa? What are you doing here?

Chibi-usa: what are you doing here as well? There something trouble!

Usagi: eh?

Back at the park:

Ikuko: are you alright?

Hawks-eye: yes. I've been looking for an attractive woman like you.

Usagi and chibi-usa arrive back but they hide in the bushes to take a peek.

Usagi: what's the hell is going on? it seems like a different story!

Chibi-usa: no it's not!

Hawks-eye: I don't believe I met you by accident…

Ikuko: wait, what are you talking about?

Usagi: is mom falling in love with him?*sweat drop*

Hawks-eye: I guess a nice lady like you has beautiful dreams…

Usagi and chibi-usa: a-a-aah…

Hawks-eye: *evil smirk* *hawks-eye transform into his amazon trio form* one – two – three!

Ikuko: waaahh!

Chibi-usa: usagi let's transform!

Usagi: right!

Chibi-usa: moon prism power! Make-up!

Usagi: moon cosmic power! Make-up!

Hawks-eye: now then, let me see your beautiful dream!

Sailor moon: hold it right there!

Hawks-eye: who's there!

Sailor moon: you are a really bad guy, deceiving a faithful housewife who is busy taking care of her children! I am an agent of love and justice, sailor moon!

Chibi-moon: with sailor chibi-moon!

Sailor moon: in the name of the moon we'll punish you!

Hawks-eye: so you're the sailor senshi? Come on out my lemures! The human cannon bango-san!

Hawks-eye summon his lemures from his shadow and it appeared a human cannon woman with her cannon on her side.

Sailor moon: uh oh!

Bango-san: ok, let's clean up first, then load it in and…

Sailor moon: umm… hello? *sweat drop*

Bango-san: light it up… and in five…four…three…two…one fire!

Sailor moon: yikes!

Battle theme: dreams (op of after war gundam x)

Out of nowhere sailor venus uses her venus love me chain to get sailor moon and chibi-moon out there before they get hit. And then the other senshi,tuxedo kamen and rockman-r came just in time.

Tuxedo kamen: are you two alright?

Sailor moon: y-y-yeah! *cried in a funny way*

Rockman-r: we made it just in time! Hm? Is that… tsukino-san! *netto shocked* hey you! pink hair weirdo guy! Get your hands off of tsukino-san!

Hawks-eye: oh hell! here comes more of them! Hmm? That must be the blue net savior boy that tigers-eye was talking about. And what the hell did you just call me! *hawks-eye angry in his veins* I'm no weirdo! Go get them bango-san!

Bango-san: roger!

Sailor mercury: what a strong body that she has!

Rockman-r: yeah, not a single scratch after that impact!

Bango-san: one more time! Five..four..three..two..one.. fire!

Rockman-r: here it comes! Get ready!

Sailor Jupiter: sparkling wide pressure!

Rockman-r: battle chip senshahou! (a/n: translate-tank cannon)

Sailor moon Jupiter unleashed her attack with rockman's battle chip senshahou his arm become a cannon of a tank both their attacks are about to take a direct hit but it their attacks got deflected in shocked.

Rockman-r: oh shit! everyone take cover!

The gang manage to evade before the impact again but bango-san complain that they avoided it.

Bango-san: hey! Don't just avoid it!

*Everyone sweat drops*

Sailor mars: don't just say that to us! *sweat drop*

Rockman-r: yeah! we'd be goners by now! So don't demand us what to do! *rockman was angry through his veins*

Hawks-eye: now then, shall we continue….

Chibi-moon: ah! ikuko-mama!

Sailor moon: chibi-moon don't!

Tuxedo kamen: stop! You can't do it alone!

Sailor moon: chibi-moon wait…! Waah!

Hawks-eye: now then, let's see if he's in there?

Chibi-moon: pink sugar! Heart attack!

Hawks-eye: ngh!

Chibi-moon: stay away from ikuko-mama!

Hawks-eye: what did you say?

Chibi-moon: ikuko mama is my other mom! I won't let you touch her!

Sailor moon: chibi-moon…

Rockman-r: *chibi usa-chan…* whispered in his mind.

Hawks-eye: you noisy little kid!

Sailor moon: hai-ya!

Chibi-moon: sailor moon!

Sailor moon: let's protect our mom!

Chibi-moon: right!

Sailor moon: moon spiral heart attack!

Sailor moon uses her attack on hawks-eye but he grabbed it and deflect it.

Sailor moon: it didn't work!

Hawks-eye: now it's my turn!

Hawks-eye then uses his flamethrower like attack from a burning wood just like a circus performer and sailor moon and chibi-moon got taken quite a damage.

Rockman-r: sailor moon! chibi moon! hm? Uh oh!

Dango-san: fire!

Rockman-r: oh shit! Everyone get behind me! Battle chip super barrier!

Rockman uses his battle chip super barrier an level 2 barrier to protect them but sango-san just pierce through the super barrier and caught by the explosion taking everyone a huge damage as well.

Hawks-eye: finally, I can take my time to look. *Sigh* Pegasus is not here… too bad get rid of them bango-san!

Bango-san: roger!

Rockman-r: kuso! (a/n: translate: damn it) if only we have more power… more power… that's it! rockman we haven't got to test the juuka chips!

Rockman: hey you're right! Shall we use it?

Rockman-r: only one way to find out let's do it!

Sailor moon: we're not giving up yet!

Rockman-r: hey you pink hair guy make your companion to stop her attack at tsukino-san or you don't want this net savior go wild!

Hawks-eye: ohh? Going wild you say? go ahead amuse me I dare you.

Rockman-r: ok you asked for it.

Sailor mars: rockman don't!

Rockman-r: don't worry I know what I'm doing. Ok rockman let's do it!

Rockman: right netto-kun!

Rockman-r: juuka-chip! Faruza! (falzar or falza) slot-in!

*rumble*

Hawks-eye: hmm? Why is the ground shaking?

Rockman-r: hoooaaaahhh! Beasto aoto!

The senshi witness rockman's new transformation that rockman engulfs in a red energy like lightning after their transformation they saw his new form his arms and legs changed to color red with claws his body now a red armor with claws on around his shoulder his red wings are on his back and his helmet has changed into a red head of a firebird like and it has faruza's emblem attached on it's forehead his mouth covered by his mask that doesn't want to be revealed and his eyes are still normal and still has rockman's emblem on his chest. They surprised and shocked to see their new form even hawks-eye was surprised as well.

Hawks-eye: what the hell?

Rockman faruza beast: well I warned you to stop the attack!

Hawks-eys: what the hell? What king of an animal you change into?

Rockman faruza beast: not just an animal… it's rockman faruza beast!

Sailor Jupiter: faruza…

Sailor mercury: beast…

Sailor venus: that's some new power and really unleashed.

Sailor mars: yeah.

Hawks-eye: bango-san change of plans, get rid of that red beast!

Bango-san: roger! Fire!

Rockman faruza beast: too slow! *evades*

Sailor mercury: he's fast!

Sailor mars: yeah I could almost see his speed of flight!

Rockman faruza beast: my turn! Feather shooter!

Rockman faruza beast fires a rain of red feathers hitting dango-san a multiple damage and he's still float in air which give him his advantage.

Bango-san: I'm not done yet!

Rockman faruza beast: oh yeah! bring it on!

Bango-san: five..four..three..two..one..fire!

Rockman faruza beast: faruza claw!

As rockman dives in he strikes her with his hand as a claw as they collide attacks and rockman got the upper hand and she got crashed to the ground as he lands swiftly to aid the senshi.

Rockman faruza beast: are you guys alright?

Sailor mars: yeah. that's some amazing power you got.

Sailor Jupiter: and you're so fast!

Sailor venus: didn't you gone berserk after that transformation?

Rockman faruza beast: I'm fine. I'll explain it to you after the battle. Sailor moon, chibi moon now your chance!

Sailor moon: right!

Chibi moon: Pegasus please lend us your power to make us strong!

Chibi moon summons Pegasus in her thoughts and Pegasus has appeared again in a bright light in the sky to lend his power to them.

Hawks-eye: what is this light?

Pegasus: the only thing that could call me is your struggling to protect beautiful dreams. I will lend your power!

Sailor moon: is this…?

Pegasus: your brooches have been change with my power. Now, shout these words together, moon crisis! Make up!

Chibi moon: sailor moon! you have to say moon crisis! Make up!

Sailor moon: what's that?

Chibi moon: it doesn't matter! Just say it!

Sailor moon and chibi moon: moon crisis! Make up!

Sailor moon and chibi moon transform in to their new form which they are now as super sailor moon and super sailor chibi moon, the gang we're surprised how the two transform into their super modes.

Hawks-eye: what the?

Rockman faruza beast: wow! It's like they powered up!

Sailor mercury: yeah.

Pegasus: take your new power. The kaleido moon scope and the crystal carillion. Now call my name!

Super chibi moon: please, Pegasus! Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle yell!

Super chibi moon summons Pegasus with her crystal carillion and Pegasus has appeared through the light and revealed himself fully to everyone.

Super chibi moon: super sailor moon! say moon gorgeous meditation!

Super sailor moon: again? But ok let's do it! moon gorgeous… meditation!

Super sailor moon now unleashed her attack just as she called the name of that move which just like the last time against on the other night which bango-san take a great damage and yelled stage out which she was defeated.

Hawks-eye: I couldn't have imagine what strong powers they have as well as that blue net savior! *hawks-eye retreats*.

Pegasus: whenever you need my power, just hold up the crystal carillion and call my name.

Super chibi moon: Pegasus.

Super sailor moon: Pegasus, what are you?

After another great battle the gang are invited to the tsukino house to eat ikuko's homemade lemon pie.

Ami: wow! That looks good!

Ikuko: please help yourself,

Everyone: itadakimasu! (a/n: translate: I humble receive. i got this from wiki)

Usagi: ah! chibi-usa's piece of pie seems a little bigger than mine! Let's exchange!

Chibi-usa: noo way! Why do I have to do that?

Usagi: because I'm still growing!

Chibi-usa: you mean you're getting bigger? *give her a smirk*

Usagi: what did you say! is that a way to talk to your elder?

Chibi-usa: it is the way anyone should talk who holds a score of 100% to one who holds 28%!

Netto: oh boy… here they go again… *sweat drop*

Rockman: no doubt about that.

Makoto: now now usagi-chan, a difference in size is a small problem.

Mamoru: and cutting into eleven pieces is a bit difficult isn't it? (a/n: I change a little bit from ten pieces to eleven which to be from the original line)

ami: eh? Dividing 380 degrees by 11 comes to 36 degrees each isn't it? (a/n: I really suck at math sorry)

minako: please, don't talk about numbers while eating.

Everyone all talking except netto,mamoru and ikuko silenced.

Netto: oh boy this won't end well.

Mamoru: yeah. *sweat drop*

Ikuko: be quiet!

*everyone silenced and sweat drops*

Ikuko: well? How do you like it?

Everyone: delicious!

Ikuko: good. *giggle*

Netto: note to self never get tsukino-san mad while talking or arguing all at one. *whisper to ami*

Ami: agreed. *whispered back to netto*

Rockman: me too.

Usagi: by the way chibi-usa, who do like better? Your future mom or ikuko-mama?

Chibi-usa: both of them of course. Ikuko-mama another one please.

Usagi: don't, the rest is for mom,dad and shingo you know.

Chibi-usa: it's alright, I'll tell that usagi ate them all!

Usagi: chibi-usa! Why you!

Netto: *chuckle*

Ami: *giggle*

End chapter 2.

So how do you like it? Sorry to keep you waiting. Please read and review after this.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: catch Pegasus! The trap from the amazon trio! Cross beast unleashed!

Here's chapter 4 coming up right now.

At the dead moon circus tent:

All beings are having fun on their performances until they stopped knowing their leader zirconia appeared on the top and calls on the amazon trio.

Zirconia: where are the amazon trio?

Amazon trio: did you summon us zirconia-sama?

Zirconia: yes. Not only once but twice but now three times you missed the chance to find where Pegasus is hiding even though you saw him several times! I'm very disappointed by your failure.

Hawks-eye: forgive my rudeness zirconia-sama.

Zirconia: what is it hawks-eye?

Hawks-eye: please don't underestimate us zirconia-sama.

Zirconia: what?

Hawks-eye: it's just a warm-up. Once we get serious, capturing Pegasus is easy for the three of us.

Zirconia: are you sure?

Hawks-eye: of course we do.

At their usual bar inside the tent:

Hawks-eye: did you find the next target tigers-eye?

Tigers-eye: well I guess this girl may be the one but…

Hawks-eye: ara? She looks so pure that I think she must be dull. Are you sure that Pegasus is hiding himself in her dream?

Tigers-eye: if I knew it already, we wouldn't be in so much trouble.

Hawks-eye: oh? Aren't you getting angry with me are you?

Tigers-eye: hell I am! That's because you swear such a thing to zirconia-sama. If we fail to catch Pegasus again, you should talk to zirconia-sama.

Fish-eye: he's right you know. I was surprised to hear it as well that my heart almost stop beating.

Hawks-eye: don't worry, I have a trump card. I'm sure that I can catch him.

tigers-eye and fish-eye: a trump card?

Hawks-eye: never mind that, you'd better get going or zirconia-sama would be mad at your laziness.

Tigers-eye: hmph. I hope that trump card is really wild.

At the bazaar:

Naru: geez! Umino is so late!

Tigers-eye: perfect. I'm always beautiful am i? am I cool or what. Now then, where's my target? There she is.

Naru: what is he doing? Ah you're late…? Huh? I'm sorry! I mistaken you for someone else.

Tigers-eye: well, even if you're mistaken, it's my pleasure to talk with a beautiful lady. She's attracted by my beauty. It's too easy to get this girl, of course… (whispered in his mind) if you don't mind, would you like to have some coffee with me?

Naru: aah! Umino!

Umino: naru-chan!

Tigers-eye: oh my god… who is this guy?

Naru: you're late you know! I was waiting for you!

Tigers-eye: eeeeehhhh!

Umino: I'm sorry that I'm late because I overslept.

Naru: and for that you should treat me some ice cream.

Tigers-eye: that girl chose that guy instead of me. is that true? Is that true!

Tigers-eye's charm failed because naru was on a date with umino while tigers-eye thinks himself that if he thinks that was true while heading back at the tent where hawks-eye and fish-eye laugh at him because of his charm fails.

Hawks-eye and fish-eye: gyahahaha!

Hawks-eye: I guess you've been spoiled mr. playboy.

Tigers-eye: oh shut up!

Fish-eye: ohh scary. You haven't been very good recently are you in a slump?

Tigers-eye: oh shut it! That nasty girl didn't even see my beauty at all, I don't think Pegasus is in her dream.

Fish-eye: you'll never know. Can you say you're still responsible for catching him?

Hawks-eye: well, even if he isn't in her beautiful dream we can still take the advantage of it.

Tigers-eye: what's that mean?

Fish-eye: you mean that trump card you called the other day?

Hawks-eye: yep. Wanna see it?

Fish-eye: I'm not really interested in it.

Hawks-eye: how about you tigers-eye?

The trio are at a storage inside the tent to see what kind of a trump card or wild card that hawks-eye was talking about.

Tigers-eye: is that a trump card right?

Hawks-eye: yep. It's not just a normal cage for nothing.

Tigers-eye: you sure?

Hawks-eye: you might know Pegasus doesn't exist in the real world does he? Therefore, I put minus energy into the cage… this false space will appear and capture him.

Tigers-eye: I see. That's a great idea that we can catch Pegasus himself without finding out which dream he is in.

Fish-eye: I wonder if it works.

Hawks-eye: we have to lure him with a bait.

Tigers-eye: a bait?

Hawks-eye: Pegasus appears whenever a human with beautiful dreams falls into crisis. Therefore, we have to lure him in with the beautiful dreams.

Tigers-eye: now I get. Osaka naru, I'll make you a bait for Pegasus.

At a bookstore:

Naru was in the bookstore to find something that she can find but unnoticed she was been followed by tigers-eye watching on her every move.

Naru: ah! I have been looking for this. I'm so lucky that I found it.

Tigers-eye: she wants to be a nurse huh? That's too easy. She must be vulnerable to a sick young man who can't live very long.

Naru: ah!

Tigers-eye: I was hoping we see each other again.

Naru: again? Did I meet you somewhere before?

Tigers-eye: what the hell! She didn't even remember me? *whispered in his mind while his fist snaps in his veins*

Naru: what a puzzling and feverish man.

Tigers-eye: you may not remember me but I can't forget how we met at downtown.

Naru: I didn't recognize him at first but he so handsome.

Tigers-eye: ngh! I'm sorry to say but I can't live longer than three months.

Naru: gasps! Is that true?

Tigers-eye: you must be surprised to hear it from an unknown young man like me…

Naru: three months?

Tigers-eye: *fake cough*!

Naru: are you ok! please hang on!

Tigers-eye: perfect. Now that I got you, my first step is complete. *whispered in his mind*. I'm running out of time, it would be too cruel to end my life without knowing love at all…

Naru: yes I do but…

Tigers-eye: I'm sure you can help me.

Naru: eh? what do you mean?

Tigers-eye: what I mean is… please be my girlfriend.

Naru: eeehhh!

Tigers-eye: if you can't, I could not find any reason to live anymore.

Naru: well… i…

At the hino shrine:

The senshi including netto and rockman are at the shrine with naru consulting them on about a person was about to die in three months and they really suprised and wanted to give her an advice on what would she do if she can become the person's girlfriend or not but unnoticed that it was a set-up by tigers-eye so he can capture Pegasus by using naru as a bait.

Usagi: eh! three months! What a shocking surprise!

Makoto: sounded like a tv drama.

Ami: and who is that person?

Naru: well… I really don't know who he was.

Makoto: and you said no right?

Naru: well… to tell you the truth…

Makoto: eh! you mean… don't tell me you said…

Naru: I said yes.

Minako: but what about umino-kun?

Netto: yeah. what are you gonna tell him that?

Naru: of course I said I have a boyfriend but… he insisted, saying just for three months.

Chibi-usa: that's so cool! He's trying to dedicated all the rest of his life to love I adore it.

Netto: well that might be true but… would umino-kun would be heartbroken if he saw naru-chan dating an another man?

Usagi: netto-kun is right and also do you understand what you're saying?

Chibi-usa: geh.

Rei: naru-chan, kindness and love are totally different things.

Naru: I know but I felt sorry for him that I couldn't say no.

Netto: she does have a point there.

Chibi-usa: how kind you are naru-chan, well for usagi that's different.

Usagi: what the hell does that mean!

Chibi-usa: I'm just telling the truth.

Ami: now now, stop it right now you two.

Naru: I should go home now I'll see you guys later bye.

Minako: I think we have disappointed her.

Rei: I wonder if we said something wrong to her?

Ami: but this story seems suspicious. I got a bad feeling about this.

Netto: ami nee-san's right, maybe we should investigate to see if that was true or not just in case.

Rockman: netto-kun is right we should check it out.

Usagi: ok. I'll go see naru-chan.

Rei: well shall we go?

Ami: yeah.

Netto: alright let's go!

Minako: ah! wait for me!

Artemis: maybe we should go with them right?

Luna: yeah we should do that.

And so usagi goes to naru to talk to her while the others including luna and artemis are following usagi as well to see if something is suspicious about the mysterious guy that naru was talking about if that's true and about ami's sense of bad things might happen. While naru was on the top of a crossway bridge standing thinking about the person want to be his girlfriend for three months.

Naru: three months huh? if I were him I couldn't stand it. I would like to help him as much as possible but how should explain to umino?

Umino: naru-chan.

Naru: umino.

Umino: what's wrong? You look serious in your face what the matter?

Naru: to tell you the truth, I have something to tell you.

Umino: eeehhh!

Naru: I just don't know what to do…

Umino: but I really like your kindness!

Naru: eh?

Umino: you must be with him naru chan! i…i…!

Naru: wait umino!

Umino: I'll go and stay in the mountains for a while!

Naru: that umino…

Usagi: naru-chan.

Naru: usagi.

Usagi: umino-kun is a serious man he is.

Ami: is naru-chan be alright?

Makoto: she'll be alright.

Rei: this is so troublesome.

Minako: but I'm still a little worried about umino-kun.

Netto: yeah…

Rockman: he really takes it seriously no doubt.

Umino was inside of a fast-food restaurant the mog mog burger because he's not really gone into the mountains until chibi-usa saw him through the window drinking fifteen shakes. (no doubt it will go brain freeze)

Chibi-usa: hm? Geh! it's umino! He's desperately drinking shakes instead of sake! (a/n: chibi-usa was talking about a rice wine) let's see one, two ,three, four,… fifteen? Fifteen shakes! Just seeing it makes me sick! Oh boy!

At the park in the night:

Tigers-eye arrived while naru was sitting on a bench waiting for him.

Tigers-eye: I'm happy that you're here…

Naru: well actually, I have something to say to you.

Tigers-eye: what's wrong? You look so serious it doesn't look like you.

Naru: as I said before, I have a boyfriend but…

Tigers-eye: what's wrong with that?

Naru: he's very important to me. When I think of him

Tigers-eye: don't worry about such a small thing. Just enjoy being with me for a moment. Let's think about having fun… nothing else.

Naru: aah! stop! *shoves him off* I'm very sorry but I can't be your girlfriend.

Tigers-eye: hmph! it's doesn't matter anymore!

Naru: eh?

Tigers-eye: do you think that I really fell in love with you?

Tigers-eye transform into his amazon trio suit and beginning his plans.

Naru: what are you!

Tigers-eye: I'm just interested in your dream!

Naru: my dream?

Luna: this is bad! I've got to tell usagi and the others about what's happening now!

Tigers-eye: one… two… three!

Naru: aaaahhh!

Tigers-eye: now then, let me see your dream.

Usagi: eeehh! Fifteen shakes! That's so sick!

Netto: or even brain freeze!

Chibi-usa: will naru-chan and umino-kun get together again?

Usagi: why are you so interested in them.

Chibi-usa: well…

Netto: hm? Luna-chan what's wrong?

Luna: naru-chan was under attack by one of the new enemies!

Netto: them again!

Usagi: what! naru-chan! let's go netto-kun, chibi-usa!

Chibi-usa: right!

Netto: ok! rockman let's go!

Rockman: right netto-kun!

Usagi and chibi-usa: moon crisis! Make-up!

Netto: synchro chip! Slot in!

Netto and rockman: cross fusion!

Usagi, chibi-usa and netto transformed and headed to the destination are lead by luna while tigers-eye has failed again that pegasus wasn't inside of her dream but he's not done yet because he has a plan already prepared.

Naru: aaahhh!

Tigers-eye: sigh. Another blank. Pegasus wasn't in here either. Damn it! why is her dream is so beautiful!

Super sailor moon: hold it right there!

Tigers-eye: what the!

Super sailor moon: i can't believe naru-chan was being deceived by you just as we suspected! You've taken advantage of a sweet gentle minded girl like her!

Super chibi-moon: and returned evil for her good! We will not forgive you!

Rockman-r: and now you've gone too far enough you blondie girly weirdo guy!

Tigers-eye: what the hell did you just say! *anger through his veins*

Super Sailor moon: we are the agents of love and justice…

Super Chibi-moon: pretty sailor senshis!

Super Sailor moon: sailor moon!

Super Chibi-moon: sailor chibi-moon!

Super Sailor moon: in the name of the moon…

Super sailor moon and super chibi-moon: we'll punish you!

Rockman-r: net city's net savior rockman! Battle operation set…in! (a/n: I use this catchphrase from the exe games cause it's awesome)

Tigers-eye: now you made me mad now you net savior brat! Come on out my lemures! Go and take of these kids! Juggler otedamako-chan!

Tigers-eye summon his new monster from his shadow and it appears a woman in red Chinese dress juggling those balls and passing on to super sailor moon.

Super sailor moon: yikes! I can't juggle! Here chibi-moon!

Super chibi-moon: no way! I can't juggle either!

Rockman-r: then try let go of it then.

But when they let go of the balls it suddenly exploded when it touches the ground but they manage to avoid the explosion.

Rockman-r: holy shit! It's just exploded when it hits the ground!

Rockman: this is bad!

Otedamako-chan continues to attack now with fire battons on super sailor moon.

Super sailor moon: yikes!

Rockman-r: hang on! Battle chip aqua whirl slot-in!

Rockman spins himself into a watering whirlpool to hit the lemures and it takes a medium damage.

Rockman-r: are you alright?

Super sailor moon: yeah. Thanks!

Rockman-r: be careful who knows what next attack this monster do! Cross system! Rockman Tomahawk cross!

Rockman transforms into his new form now a green warrior with an tomahawk axe in his right arm that takes the form from tomahawk man.

Super sailor moon: is that another of your cross system forms?

Rockman-r: yeah. Here it comes! Tomahawk swing!

Rockman fires off his tomahawk into a boomerang into the lemures taking an another medium damage while chibi-moon hiding in the tree on how to beat the lemures and she remember something on the other day.

Super chibi-moon: what should I do? She's too strong… ah! That's it! Please Pegasus, help me protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle yell!

Chibi moon summons Pegasus using the crystal carillion and Pegasus was summoned by the carillion appeared from the sky while super sailor moon, super chibi-moon and rockman in tomahawk cross form sneaking in to free naru where she was trapped but they fell into tigers-eye's trap.

Tigers-eye: heh! You've fall into my trap!

Rockman-r: what the hell did you just say!

Super sailor moon: what the hell is this!

Rockman-r: it's a cage! But not an ordinary one I doubt it!

Super chibi-moon: uh oh!

Rockman-r: what's the matter?

Super chibi-moon: this must be a trap for Pegasus!

Super sailor moon: for Pegasus!

Super chibi-moon: Pegasus! Go back! It's a trap!

Rockman-r: please get back! You'll get caught!

The gang pleads Pegasus to stay back but he charged in knowing that it was a trap and the cage is closed and tigers-eye switch on the fake dimension space to capture Pegasus.

Super chibi-moon: Pegasus!

But Pegasus just went through the fake dimension space like it was nothing, tigers-eye couldn't believe his eye that he just pass through it.

Rockman-r: w-wow. He just pass through like it was nothing.

Super chibi-moon: yeah!

Tigers-eye: damn it! How stupid of me to believe of what hawks-eye said! It's hard for a machine to capture him! Damn it to hell!

With tigers-eye snapped he whips to the cage setting them free.

Rockman-r: we're free!

Tigers-eye: otedamako-chan! Go and finish them all!

Otedamako-chan: roger!

Super sailor moon: yikes! If that hits us we're goners!

Rockman-r: not on my watch! Rockman let's go!

Rockman: right!

Rockman-r: juuka chip faruza slot-in! hooooaaahh! cross beasto!

Rockman transforms into a new form that has the form of dennouju faruza with the tomahawks cross but now it's known as tomahawk beast. Another shocking coming from the girls and tigers-eye.

Super sailor moon: rockman! That form from the other day… is that…?

Rockman tomahawk beast: yep. The same beast out form from the other day but now with tomahawk cross but this form now is rockman tomahawk beast.

Super chibi moon: *that's so cool netto nii-chan!* whispered in her mind.

Tigers-eye: ngh! He transformed again and an even scary one!

Rockman tomahawk beast: that's tomahawk beast to you you blond girly guy!

Tigers-eye: now you've done it! Otedamako-chan rid of that beast already!

Otedamako-chan: yes sir! Let's see you can dodge this!

Rockman tomahawk beast: ok give me your best shot!

When the lemures was about to attack rockman in his tomahawk beast mode but suddenly a red rose has stopped her attack and they know who it was. None other than tuxedo kamen himself assist the senshi and rockman on the battle.

Tuxedo kamen: anyone who disturbs a girl's gentle pure heart will not be forgiven!

Tigers-eye: I don't need your forgiveness from the beginning! You're the one who always interfere me all the time!

Tuxedo kamen: I don't have time to talk to an evil man like you! Rockman! Sailor senshi now's your chance!

Rockman tomahawk beast: right! Take this wing boomerang!

Rockman unleashed his attack using his wings as a boomerang that targets the lemures while she was distracted and got taken a heavy damage.

Rockman tomahawk beast: sailor moon! Chibi moon it's your turn now!

Super sailor moon: right! Moon gorgeous…meditation!

Super sailor moon delivers her signature move on the lemures which she yelled stage out upon taking a huge hit and finally defeated and tigers-eye retreaded again in frustration. And the gang are checking to see if naru was ok and it turns out she's fine.

Super sailor moon: naru-chan!

Naru: ah! Pegasus!

Rockman tomahawk beast: oh yeah Pegasus. Looks like he's alright.

Tuxedo kamen: it disappeared. I wonder who Pegasus I really is…?

Rockman tomahawk beast: who knows…

After an another battle the gang are heading back to their homes while naru visits umino's house who was on the bed because he drink fifteen shakes and got him sick.

Naru: you idiot. No one will be alright after drinking fifteen shakes.

Umino: nnngh… *burp*

Naru: but I like your stupidity. Here I brought you a present!

Umino: geeehh! ooohhhh noooo!

Naru still likes umino and his stupidity and she give him a present a huge cup of shakes which umino know that he can't take anymore of drinking shakes and yelled oh no!

Chapter 4: funny end. Read and review please.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Best Couple! The Love Between Usagi and Mamoru. Another beast out unleashed!

Somewhere on the street:

Two persons named saori and kobayashi visiting at mamoru's apartment and maru we're expecting them to see them coming into his place.

Saori and kobayashi: ojamashimasu. (a/n: it's what they said when entering to someone's house or apartments meaning in English sorry for intruding or something like that check at wiki for more info)

Mamoru: ohh. So you came. Come on in.

Saori: it's pretty clean.

Kobayashi: yeah… I lost my faith to sempai.

Mamoru: what are you talking about?

Kobayashi: oh it's nothing aha ha…

Mamoru: man. You're a strange guy. Oh yeah saori, did you finish that report of yours?

Saori: yeah. I turned it in a while ago.

Mamoru: I see… that figures. Hmm? Kobayashi?

Kobayashi: eep!

Mamoru: what's wrong?

Kobayashi: sempai. Don't you put pictures up or something?

Mamoru: pictures? Of what?

Kobayashi: your girlfriend of course!

Mamoru: oh yeah, come to think of it… I haven't put it up yet.

Kobayashi: come to think of it!

Mamoru: what are you so excited about it? It doesn't matter *sweat drop*

Kobayashi: of course it matters. Is she really coming today? Your girlfriend that is?

Mamoru: yeah she'll be coming here soon.

*ding dong*

Mamoru: And speak of the devil. Be right back.

Saori: girlfriend this, girlfriend that. You're being a little too obvious.

Kobayashi: oh man it's for you saori-san.

Saori: what do you mean it's for me?

Kobayashi: heh heh. Saori-san. On those days that your seeing chiba-sempai, your lipstick is a different color.

Saori: ah!

Kobayashi: heh heh. It's a bull's eye isn't it?

Saori: are you a pretty mean guy? *sweat drop*

Kobayashi: t-that's not true *sweat drop*.

Usagi and chibi-usa: helloooo! mamo-chan!

Netto: hi mamoru-san.

Mamoru: ah netto-kun you came along with them?

Netto: yep.

*Rockman appears on netto's shoulder*

Rockman: hi mamoru-san.

Mamoru: oh hi rockman. Come on in guys.

Kobayashi: what the hell was that voice?

Mamoru: heh heh. Come on you two you can let go now.

Usagi: eh? I don't wanna.

Chibi-usa: I don't want to. Usagi you let go of him!

Usagi: why?

Chibi-usa: because he's MY mamo-chan!

Usagi: why you little-!

Netto: now now you two let mamoru-san go. Ah! She's fast!

Usagi: oh no you don't that's my spot! Find your own seat!

Chibi-usa: uh uh no way!

Usagi: I won't bring you here next time!

Netto: oh boy here we go again. *sweat drop*

Chibi-usa: I can come here by myself anytime!

Saori: umm….

Usagi: ah we're sorry that we make a crazy scene here.

Chibi-usa: hello.

Netto: hello. Sorry about those two.

Mamoru: this is my friend in college saori and my kohai kobayashi will graduate after us. This is tsukino usagi and the little pink hair is chibi-usa and this young boy with a bandana is hikari netto. Be nice to them. (a/n: kohai means underclassman)

Saori: nice to meet you.

Kobayashi: hello. um… sempai so your girlfriend is…?

Usagi: ah I'm mamo-chan- I mean mamoru-san's girlfriend—

Chibi-usa: I'm his real girlfriend.

Usagi: will you stop that!

Netto: not again *sweat drop again*

Chibi-usa: why don't you go home?

Netto: will you stop it you two mamoru-san has guests you know!

Mamoru: netto-kun's right usako.

Saori: *chuckle*

Usagi and chibi-usa: it's your fault!

Mamoru: why don't you two cut it out already?

Usagi and chibi-usa: ok…

Saori: ah I'm sorry it's because you have two cute girlfriends and a cute boy.

Netto: cute? Eh heh thanks *blush*

Saori: here.

Chibi-usa: wow!

Kobayashi: girlfriends huh… I see. How old are you usagi-chan?

Usagi: yes. I'll have another one if you don't mind…

Netto: he mean't your age not food usagi-chan.

Kobayashi: yeah I mean't your age.

Usagi: ah! Aha ha ha! I'm 15 and in my prime.

Kobayashi: 15 huh…

Usagi: yep.

Kobayashi: and how old are you netto-kun?

Netto: I'm 12 years old.

Kobayashi: ohh ok. Those were the good days

Usagi: yep.

Kobayashi: both your dreams and love are ahead of you.

Usagi: oh point taken. Although I'm completely fine with mamo-chan in terms of love.

Chibi-usa: saori-san.

Saori: yes? What's your relationship with mamo-chan? *said with a serious tone*

Netto: ! chibi usa-chan that's too harsh!

Saori: w-with mamoru-kun… we've been in the same class together since high school.

Chibi-usa: hmm…

Netto: now now chibi usa-chan that's enough already.

Mamoru: ever since then, I could never match your terms in academics.

Saori: that's not true.

Mamoru: she may be like this right now but saori is planning to become an officer when she graduates.

Usagi: ohh a female officer?

Netto: that's some tough dream.

Kobayashi: nope. Her dream is to be the first female police commissioner in japan!

Saori: don't make fun of it.

Kobayashi: I'm not. I'm really do look up to you.

Usagi: a police commissioner?

Netto: that's even tougher that could really needed hard work in order to achieve it. *but being a official netbattler is kinda similar though like enzan* whispered in his mind.

Usagi: how noble. I would like to be like that…

Netto: that's not simple usagi-chan you got to work real hard even women have their own dreams anything that they can decide on their own right?

Mamoru: netto-kun's right. What is your dream by the way?

Netto: well to be honest I want to be a scientist like my dad studying about advance technologies.

Mamoru: ooh that would be awesome as well. You should work hard just like your dad someday netto-kun.

Netto: thanks mamoru-san. I will.

Chibi-usa: * I think he knows a little too much for being just classmates…* *whispered in her mind*

Meanwhile at the dead moon circus:

Fish-eye: a good student with nothing to complain about it. serious with a strong sense of justice… she seems like the type that has always been the classroom leader.

Tigers-eye: yeah, I know the type that seriously prepares for classes and reviews what they learned. Those that listen closely to what adults have to say… the type that teachers always favor more that the others.

Hawks-eye: the ones that tattletale to the teachers if you aren't helping clean up after class.

Tigers-eye: but this type is really clueless when it comes to romance.

Hawks-eye: and so, despite what you say, perhaps she is your type?

Tigers-eye: it's just work you know.

At a department store:

Usagi, chibi-usa and netto are at a store to buy some cute stuff animals which usagi have to choose only one because of her allowance.

Usagi: ah what's this? This is too cute! I want both of them but I only have enough allowance to buy just one of them. What should I do chibi-usa?

Chibi-usa: hey don't you get worried once in a while?

Usagi: what does that mean?

Chibi-usa: like "is the way I'm living all right?" or "can I really be happy living the way I do now?" don't you worry about stuff like that?

Usagi: why all of a sudden? Of course I would worry about things too. I mean even right now I'm wondering whether to go with the hippo or with the horse… I'm worried about which one will make me happier! Te-oi!

Chibi-usa: I'll say one more thing. I don't think those are cute!

Usagi: you just don't understand this highbrow hobby!

Chibi-usa: you know, I think I understand mamo-chan's taste in women even less.

Usagi: what's with her acting all high and mighty?

Netto: no idea. And also she's so harsh as always.

Rockman: even so she's still trying growing up as an adult but even though she kinda doing it a little too much can't argue with that.

Netto: agreed.

At the city:

Saori was waiting for someone to arrive but she didn't know that she was the next target by tigers-eye and he goes into his disguise as a foreigner approaching to her.

Tigers-eye: there she is… this goody-to-shoes sucker… *excuse me* he speaks English.

Saori: eh?

Tigers-eye: *excuse me what time is it now?* speaks English.

Saori: *it's 5:30 pm* she speaks English as well.

Tigers-eye: ohh! It's already that late! This is bad!*Speaks back normaly.*

Saori: is something wrong?

Tigers-eye: I was supposed to meet my guide here at 5 pm… but without my guide I can't go to the restaurant! What is your name?

Saori: um…

Tigers-eye: you are so beautiful. Splendid, wonderful, it's the best! Please, please have a dinner with me!

Saori: but I'm waiting for someone right now. I'm sorry.

Tigers-eye: OH MY GOD!

Mamoru: yo.

Saori: ah mamoru!

Mamoru: sorry that I keep you waiting.

Saori: nope. not at all. Goodbye.

Tigers-eye: grrr…

Fish-eye and hawks-eye: *chuckle*

Tigers-eye: well it's a different story if she has a guy.

Hawks-eye: in either way, that was…

Fish-eye: more like some suspicious guy than someone trying to pick a girl up.

Tigers-eye: oh shut up! in that case i'll will have her by force. Hmph.

In chibi-usa's thought:

Mamoru: I want to you to break up with me usako.

Usagi: mamo-chan…

Mamoru: actually… I'm in love with saori. I finally realized that.

Usagi: no way!

Mamoru: see? I love her so much.

Usagi: uh uh! You're lying!

Mamoru: I'm sorry…

Usagi: wait mamo-chan!

Mamoru: sorry… tell chibi-usa to take care.

Usagi: if I don't marry you mamo-chan, chibi-usa will never be born!

Back in reality:

Chibi-usa: ! this is bad! Could this be the biggest pinch hitting me!

Chibi-usa was on a trail to mamoru and saori that she thinks that it could be true from her vision and she spot them walking together.

Chibi-usa: is that them? No waaayyy!

Chibi-usa went hiding just to be sure she doesn't get caught but she sees kobayashi as well hiding when they meet their faces they shocked that kobayashi was following those two as well.

Kobayashi: ah! y-yo!

Chibi-usa: h-h-h-hello.

Saori: I'm sorry. We're you busy?

Mamoru: nope.

Saori: please tell me if I'm troubling you.

Mamoru: what? I'm fine with it, don't worry about it.

Saori: ok.

Mamoru: by the way, what shopping did you want me to tag along for? Did you fall for some guy?

Saori: …

Kobayashi: those two are a picturesque couple… they been dubbed the best couple in college. They really made for each other… *sigh*

Chibi-usa: …

Kobayashi: I think I still would have a good chance… if he had a well-to-do-girlfriend…

Chibi-usa: don't give up right now!

Kobayashi: eh?

Chibi-usa: I'll cheer you on too! Fight! Fight kobayashi! Do your best! Give it all your got kobayashi!

Kobayashi: kids are so simple…

Back at the store:

Usagi still hasn't decided what to but yet while netto was waiting for her decision.

Usagi: this one? No this one.

Netto: you still haven't decided yet? *sweat drop*

Chibi-usa: koraa! (a/n: translate koraa = hey)

Netto: yikes!

Usagi: what is it now! you surprised me!

Netto: me too!

Chibi-usa: sorry netto nii-chan. and as for usagi. You know if you're like that mamo-chan will be really swept away from under your feet!

Usagi: eep! By who?

Chibi-usa: are you stupid! It's saori-san of course! Tell the truth, between you and her is like the moon and some turtle, and you're the turtle! You'll get hit hard If you are so conceited that mamo-chan's love will never change. Because saori-san is more beautiful… more sexier and she looks intelligent! Even I think how much better it would be if saori-san is my mother! Though I don't want to admit it… but if you won't end up together with mamo-chan, I will never be born!

Usagi: e-e-eep…

Chibi-usa: now, at least are you little worried?

Usagi: mamo-chan please don't hate me!

Netto: I think usagi-chan is more worried than that chibi usa-chan. by the way, is it true that you will never be born if usagi-chan didn't end up together with mamoru-san? what do you mean by that?

Chibi-usa: it's a long story netto nii-chan I'll tell you about it someday.

Netto: yeah now it's not the time but some other day.

Chibi-usa: now you'll finally understand. If you do, why can't you act a little more mature—

Usagi: just kidding!

Netto and chibi-usa: geh!

Usagi: I would never doubt mamo-chan's love for me! You don't get it do you? before that, the problem at hand are these hippo and horse plushes.

Netto: usagi-chan don't make a joke if something is serious if chibi usa-chan is right.

Usagi: what? it's true if—uwaah!

Netto: hey! Wait for me!

Chibi-usa dragged usagi outside the store while netto following them with his skates shoes to find mamoru and saori on where they are.

Mamoru: is there someone I know? The guy you're give that tie to as a gift.

Saori: do you want to know?

Mamoru: well yeah, I can't imagine the guy that would you fall for saori.

Saori: what do you mean by that?

Mamoru: sorry, sorry. What? you didn't like it what I said?

Saori: is it strange?

Mamoru: what? the tie's design?

Saori: not that. but someone like me…

Tigers-eye: excuse me, what time is it now? *speaks English again*

Saori: let's see…

Tigers-eye: you are my target. *speaks English*

Mamoru: that guy!

Tigers-eye: one – two – three.

Saori: aaahh!

Mamoru: saori! Uh oh! Guaaahh! Nngh! shimata!

Saori: who the hell are you! this constitutes assault!

Tigers-eye: oh really?

Saori: you better stop it! if you do that now, your crime will still be petty!

Tigers-eye: crime? Now then I will be looking into your beautiful dream.

Saori: aaahh!

Tigers-eye: is he here? Where is Pegasus?

Usagi: hey! Where are you taking me! Come on chibi-usa…

Netto: wait up-! Hm? (netto stops and look on his right side) hey guys look!

Chibi-usa: hm? Is that!

Usagi: mamo-chan and saori-san!

Netto: and it's that blonde girly guy again! And now he's attacking saori-san! usagi-chan! chibi usa-chan! let's do it!

Chibi-usa and usagi: right!

Netto: rockman let's go!

Rockman: I'm ready as always netto-kun!

Chibi-usa and usagi: moon crisis make-up!

Netto: synchro chip! Slot-in!

Netto and rockman: cross fusion!

The gang transformed and are on their way to the scene to face tigers-eye.

Tigers-eye: it seems he's not in your dream either, although you have a limitless amoun of justice.

Rockman-r: hold it right there you blondie girly guy!

Tigers-eye: that voice!

Super sailor moon: netto-kun…*whispered into netto's ear*

Rockman-r: sorry can't help it if that blonde girly guys is here. *whispered back to usagi*

Super sailor moon: *ok I get it now* anyway, you there! I can't forgive you for putting women through strange pain! For love and justice!

Super chibi moon: pretty sailor senshis in sailor suits!

Super sailor moon: I am sailor moon!

Super chibi moon: and I am sailor chibi moon!

Super sailor moon: in the name of the moon!

Super chibi moon and super sailor moon: we'll punish you!

Rockman-r: net savior rockman has arrived! Battle operation set… in!

Saori: sailor moon…? rockman…?

Tigers-eye: it's rockman again and the sailor senshi and that net savior just call me that nickname again! come on out my remless! Balloon girl puko-chan!

Tigers-eye summons a new remless this time a huge red and green balloon with a face and flying around and starting to attack.

Rockman-r: here it comes! Don't let your guard down!

Super sailor moon: huh? what's that? ah! chibi moon!

Rockman-r: chibi moon!

Tigers-eye: I trust you to take care of the rest puko-chan. *tigers-eye retreats*

Super chibi moon: this balloon is not beautiful!

Super sailor moon: let chibi moon go! Bwaa!

The remless now headed to the unconscious saori.

Mamoru: saori! Look out!

But the remless stop the attack because she heard mamoru's voice and now she's on to him.

Puko-chan: eh? hm?

Mamoru: geh!

Puko-chan: ok I think I'll go after him!

Mamoru: oh shit!

Now the remless is headed toward mamoru which gives him the chills but sailor moon made it in time to stop her.

Mamoru: aaahh!

Puko-chan: huh?

Mamoru: sailor moon please get out of the way!

Puko-chan: you're going to save him by using your body as a shield. Beautiful, so beautiful!

Rockman-r: sailor moon!

Mamoru: damn it stop it!

Puko-chan: don't worry, after I kill her, I will kill you too.

Mamoru: usako… usako!

Saori: usako…? I see…

Rockman-r: sailor moon! rockman let's go beast out!

Rockman: ok!

Rockman-r jukka chip greiga slot-in! hoooooaaaaa!

Rockman uses the other jukka chip this time he envelops him in a blue thunder like energy transformed. After the transformation they saw the form taken from dennouju greiga.

Rockman greiga beast: rockman greiga beast!

Super chibi moon: is that an another beast out?

Rockman greiga beast: yeah. this is rockman greiga beast.

Super chibi moon: greiga beast…

Rockman greiga beast: sailor moon! hang on I'm coming!

Rockman now in greiga beast form using his speed to attack puko-chan with his claw- while mamoru uses his knife to pop the remless out of the way to save super sailor moon.

Rockman greiga beast: greiga claw!

Mamoru: usako! hang in there!

Rockman greiga beast: sailor moon! stay strong!

Super sailor moon: I'm all right now…

Rockman greiga beast: I'm glad you're alright.

Mamoru: hm? netto-kun is that an another form?

Rockman greiga beast: yep.

Super sailor moon: wow… how many abilities do you have?

Rockman greiga beast: let's just say I have 10 cross change forms. Plus 2 jukka forms. Anyway the battle's not over yet.

Puko-chan: sheesh! what did you do that for!

Super sailor moon: now chibi moon!

Super chibi moon: right! Please Pegasus, protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle yell!

Puko-chan: this really make me upset!

Rockman greiga beast: sailor moon it's your turn!

Super sailor moon: right! Moon gorgeous…meditation!

Rockman greiga beast: great fire!

Rockman unleashes his attack a stream of fire with sailor moon's signature move that makes puko-chan stage out and defeated. After the battle they went to see mamoru if he's ok. and turns out he's fine.

Rockman greiga beast: are you alright mamoru-san?

Mamoru: yeah… thanks rockman… thank you sailor moon.

Rockman greiga beast: no prob, I'm glad you're alright.

The next day after the battle saori is on the top of the school building and kobayashi comes in and talk to her about what happen yesterday.

Kobayashi: saori-san… how was it yesterday?

Saori: how was what?

Kobayashi: please don't play dumb with me, I'm talking about chiba-sempai. You told him how you felt right?

Saori: *shakes her head*

Kobayashi: eh? why?

Saori: you know…

Kobayashi: yes?

Saori: I'll give you this. It's too much of a waste to throw it away.

Kobayashi: What's this? Are you giving up on him? Aren't you being a little weak-willed… especially for someone wanting to become the police commissioner?

Saori: *giving a weird glare at kobayashi*

Kobayashi: and it's not that I make fun of it or anything but I, um…

Saori: *chuckle* there's no way I can win against the girl who is upkeeping the peace all over the earth…

Kobayashi: huh?

Usagi: hey! Can't you let go of him?

Chibi-usa: why don't YOU get away from him?

Usagi: you're in the way you chibi!

Chibi-usa: you should go home and STUDY!

Usagi: why you little!

Netto: oh boy this is not gonna end well *sweat drop*

Mamoru: I agree *sweat drop*

Rockman: me too eh heh heh *sweat drop*

Chapter 5 end.

Sorry for the update I got a little fever but I'm still working on it until now so read and reiview everyone thanks.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: artemis' affair! A mysterious kitten appears!

At the tsukino house:

Mamoru was invited to help them study with netto just watching them study.

Chibi-usa: I understand up to here but…

Mamoru: hm? Ah that's right, four dozen is forty-eight. And when you divide it between six people, it's twelve time four divided by six is…

Chibi-usa: ah I see, you are so reliable mamo-chan.

Usagi: mmmph.

Netto: oh boy… *sweat drop*

Usagi: mamo-chan! me too, I don't get this one. This one.

Chibi-usa: what's this? It's upside down!

Usagi: oh shut up! what I don't understand, I don't understand!

Chibi-usa: of course you wouldn't understand it if it's upside down!

Usagi: but that's no reason…

Mamoru: be quiet! If you're not going to study seriously I'll go home! In the first place, the two of you…

Chibi-usa: papa!

Mamoru: p-papa?

Chibi-usa: your future daughter can't do her studies at school… and ridiculed by her friends and steps away from the correct path life… not being able to find someone to marry… and leads a lonely life! Even if that happens, are you all right with it papa?

Mamoru: n-no… and y-you don't have to go that far…

Netto: he's right chibi usa-chan. *future daughter? That means chibi usa-chan was really usagi-chan and mamoru-san's future daughter? From the looks of it I'd say mamoru-san understands it of what she said.* whispered in his mind.

Usagi: if you study well at school, you might not be able find your future husband heh heh.

Mamoru: oi… *sweat drop*

Netto: usagi-chan… *sweat drop again*

Chibi-usa: haah! Is it all right for a mother saying like that?

Usagi: I just said the truth!

Netto: that's not true usagi-chan.

Usagi: what do you mean by that?

Netto: I'm just saying that if chibi usa-chan is studying well at school she might be able to find her future husband and if i study well at my school I will have my dreams achieved as a scientist and my childhood friend might wanted to marry me as well so don't be like like that to chibi usa-chan.

Mamoru: netto-kun has a good point there.

Usagi: if that's so then why aren't you at your school?

Netto: well I always at school but I still have a job as a net savior and net battling is my thing to keep things peacefully whenever some bad guys attacking the net or the outside the net. That's why rockman and I and my friend enzan he's a net savior as well will keep things safely if something goes wrong.

Chibi-usa: netto nii-chan's right it's his own style. Thanks netto nii-chan.

Netto: thanks.

Usagi: fine. He does have a good point too.

Netto: hm? Luna-chan, artemis-kun what's up?

Luna: oh hey guys, listen up.

Artemis: wait luna, it's a misunderstanding.

Luna: it's alright you don't have to hide it. artemis has finally sees signs of spring.

Chibi-usa: really? Who?

Luna: I had thought he just stopped in front of juban church… when he staring at a beautiful nun and he was awestruck.

Netto: no way. For real?

Artemis: like I said it's a misunderstanding!

Usagi: I see… so artemis is in love?

Chibi-usa: I'm so jealous!

Mamoru: artemis you have a good eye on women, and that nun is really beautiful.

Usagi and chibi-usa: mamo-chan!

Mamoru: oops!

At outside the house:

Mamoru: now you understand? By tomorrow I want both of you to do five pages each of those problem sets.

Usagi and chibi-usa: yess…

Mamoru: if you won't do them properly, I won't come by anymore.

Usagi and chibi-usa: haaai…

Mamoru: artemis, cheer up.

Netto: I'll see you guys later.

Chibi-usa: artemis doesn't look too good…

Usagi: that's because luna, who he loves so much is having a misunderstanding.

Luna: geh! now hold on a minute! I didn't do anything-

Chibi-usa: luna, you know that artemis is in love with you don't you?

Usagi: luna sometimes has a really frigid streak…

Chibi-usa: artemis… could he become depressed and disappeared somewhere?

Usagi: entirely possible.

Chibi-usa: poor artemis… is artemis the type that clams up and thinks right?

Usagi: yeah he is. He's been cornered by luna now…

Luna: maybe it wasn't such a good idea… *whispered in her mind*

Meanwhile:

Mamoru and netto are on the walk with artemis depressed.

Artemis: *sigh* to have luna tell me like that…

Mamoru: that's because you were caught gawking at someone else in front of the one you really care for.

Netto: he's right. It kinda like it happen to me back then,

Mamoru: you we're? really? What happen?

Netto: well I had an encounter a boy it turns out she's a princess in disguise and a net battler like me.

Artemis: a boy whose actually a princess in disguise?

Netto: yeah, she came from a country and she's really beautiful. And invited me to their country with my friends to help her to stop some bad guys from taking over her country and that's how I was caught by her beauty and my childhood friend was jealous. (a/n: he's was talking about princess pride from creamland on how he met her.)

Mamoru: wow... the same as artemis.

Netto: yeah. so don't end up like me artemis-kun

Artemis: like I said it was a misunderstanding.

Diana: otou-sama! (a/n: translate otou-san = father)

Netto: hm?

Mamoru: the one that spoke just now…

Artemis: was this kitten… right?

Diana: I'm so glad that I meet you! my name is Diana otou-sama.

Netto: Diana? Hm? That crest on her forehead it has the same crest as artemis-kun and luna-chan!

Mamoru: hmm… you're right it the same as his and luna. And did she say otou-sama?

Netto: I think she was talking about artemis-kun.

Artemis: you know, isn't it some kind of a mistake? And in the first place I haven't…

Diana: I'm so happy! Oka-sama has told me much as well that I should be careful not to be picked up by a stranger when I arrived over here?

Netto: I wonder if Diana-chan came from the future the same as chibi usa-chan. what do you think rockman? Mamoru-san?

Rockman: *appears on netto's shoulder* it could be possible.

Mamoru: from what netto-kun said he's right I'd say she's from the future.

Rockman: mamoru-san is right. But still how did she able to come here in the present day?

Netto: yeah. setsuna nee-san was the one who send us here In the first place.

Mamoru: setsuna nee-san?

Rockman: yeah it was setsuna-san who called us from our future but in a different world that she need our help and she's a sailor senshi as well by the way.

Mamoru: I see. And the last question you're asking? I don't know how did she got here.

Netto: I see. Still Diana-chan is so mysterious.

Rockman: agree.

Artemis: u-um…

Diana: otou-sama.

Luna: aarrrtemis!

Artemis: gaahh! L-luna!

Luna: why you… not only do you gawk at beautiful women, but you went ahead… and had a kitten like this too… what an irresponsible guy you are!

Artemis: y-you got it all wrong luna! This is some kind of mistake!

Luna: which part of this is a mistake?

Netto: he's right luna-chan! take a look closer at her forehead!

Luna: stay out of this netto-kun!

Netto: eep! h-hai! *scary!* whispered in his mind.

Luna: where was i? oh yeah… a cat that speaks it has to be your child! *slaps artemis with her claw*

Artemis: gwaaa! L-luna!

Luna: hmph! do whatever you like!

Artemis: please wait luna!

Netto: rockman let's go!

Rockman: right!

Netto: mamoru-san I'll go after them! If luna-chan was headed back at usagi-chan's place then I'll be there as well!

Mamoru: w-wait netto-kun! Artemis' daughter…*whispered in his mind*

At the dead moon circus tent:

After their circus performance acts they we're summoned by their ringleader zirconia.

Zirconia: tiger-eye, hawks-eye and fish-eye. Quite a bit of confidence to practice your skills. whatever happened to capturing Pegasus?

Fish-eye: zirconia-sama.

Tigers-eye: leave it to us.

Hawks-eye: we are no taking our minds off of it

Zirconia: I hope you said it right. Lately too many people are all mouth and no action… it leaves me a huge burden! Stay focused on your quest. I really do hate being betrayed.

Amazon trio: yes…

Tigers-eye: we were yelled again… this is all your fault you guys!

Fish-eye: you sure a lot.

Hawks-eye: you're the one with the most mistakes.

Tigers-eye: oh shut up! it's because you guys… are not good at following up!

Fish-eye: oh brother… all of them aren't that great…

Hawks-eye: aren't there just pure and beautiful maidens around here?

Tigers-eye: ah! I found one! A tremendously pure and maiden.

Fish-eye: oh you're right.

Hawks-eye: but… she will be too much for you to handle.

Tigers-eye: that's not the problem. The higher the mountain, the more it's worth climbing. When you get to the top, the feeling of conquest…tends to be even bigger with women like this.

Now tigers-eye has a new target and it was the nun at the juban church that luna was talking about and artemis' misunderstanding.

At the juban church:

Nun: thy kingdome come… thy will be done, on earth at it is in heaven, give us this day our daily bread… and forgive us our trespasses… as we forgive those who trespass against us… and lead us not into temptation… but deliver us from evil… amen.

Usagi: so that's the nun that mamo-chan was talking about?

Chibi-usa: so beautiful! I think I'll say that she's my mama!

Usagi: chibi-usa!

Chibi-usa: eh heh!

Meanwhile:

Artemis went home at minako's house after he trying to catch luna explain it to her but he give up and went home depressed.

Artemis: I'm home. Hey mina, you we're here? Mina?

Minako: artemis… who is your owner?

Artemis: eh? geez… owner? You and I are comrades who have fought peace together mina.

Minako: I see… comrades huh? you hide things from comrades, then…?

Artemis: hide things? Ah, sorry, that cake that was here as a snack… I did eat it, but I wasn't hiding anything, it was not that a big deal…

*bang!*

Artemis: gaah!

Minako: it's all right about the cake… I didn't realize it anyway.

Artemis: that wasn't it? then, is it about the fact that I broke your favorite glass mina? Or about the time a couple of days ago when I accidently drop the ribbon that was hanging to dry and got mudded it up?

Minako: I see… so you're the one behind that as well…

Artemis: *oh shit!* whispered in his mind

Minako: but it's all right. I can smile and let those go.

Artemis: geh… *somehow it doesn't seem like the normal mina that I know… oh shit! Don't tell me it was the…!* whispered in his mind again.

Artemis figured it out that it was the phone that usagi called to minako and told her about what luna said about the kitten that was his daughter.

Minako: I just got a call from usagi-chan a few minutes ago. I heard about it artemis about that you became the father? Without telling me?

Artemis: as I told you already it's a misunderstanding.

Minako: you liar!

Artemis: I keep saying I don't know anything about this!

Minako: how can a kitten be born without you knowing anything! If you say something like that, don't you feel sorry for her! artemis! Show your integrity as a man!

Artemis: nyaaahh! I told you I'm INNOCENT! *he said while panicking in a crazy way*

Back at the tsukino house:

Netto arrive back at the tsukino house cause he knows luna will come back home and the other girls arrived as well talking about artemis' daughter.

Makoto: here luna, go on and eat up. when your heart is lonely, it's best to eat up.

Usagi: wow! Choco peanuts!

Chibi-usa: and cookies as well!

Rei: it's not for you two that we bought. Luna, there are many replacements out there, cheer up.

Ami: but are there other cats that can speak human language?

Makoto: ami-chan! *sweat drop*

Ami: ah! sorry luna.

Luna: geez… it's not like artemis and I had really something going on…

Usagi: hey luna… can I eat just choco peanuts?

Netto: usagi-chan… *sweat drop*

Luna: oh yeah! I have an important mission of raising usagi into a wonderful queen!

Netto: she change the subject already… *sweat drop again*

Luna: artemis is artemis and me is still the same.

Usagi: is something wrong between luna and artemis?

Rei: you know, the fact that artemis has a kitten from elsehwhere that means that…

Makoto: luna, in terms of artemis is a thing in the past.

Netto: hold on a minute guys.

Rei: what is it netto-kun?

Netto: when I heard their conversation between artemis-kun and his daughter before luna-chan came out of nowhere, I take a closer look and she has a crest the same as his and luna-chan. and also.

Ami: a crest?

Netto: yeah. and when she talking about her mother, I think she meant luna chan…

Usagi: then that means…

Netto: yep. But I can't tell, but i have to be honest that kitten could be luna-chan's daughter.

Luna: n-netto-kun *blush*

Usagi: I see, luna So you were dating artemis?

Luna: oh nevermind. It's useless to explain, no matter what I say… *sweat drop*

Meanwhile at the juban church:

Nun: lord, please bless the two that will be united here today.

Tigers-eye: beautiful. So beautiful it seems out of this world.

Nun: yes. The caring with which someone grew this flower… and love of the person who made this wreath… it's a blessing of our lord.

Tigers-eye: do you like god?

Nun: yes. No love on this earth can match the love of our lord.

Tigers-eye: would it be possible for you to love me?

Nun: the lord's love showers over everyone, even you. rest assured, and leave yourself to bask in his love.

Tigers-eye: ah! ngh! *he's acting it*

Nun: what is the matter?

Tigers-eye: I just heard the words from the lord…

Nun: oh my!

Tigers-eye: he said "love thy neighbor"…

Nun: that is splendid!

Tigers-eye: and… to love even sinners.

Nun: that is exactly right! Oh lord, I thank you for this wonderful day.

Tigers-eye: I have every right to be loved. Because I am… a sinner.

Nun: *gasps!*

Artemis: when I'm looking around like this, there aren't really that many kittens. I gotta hurry and find that kitten so I can prove my innocence! I'm not even married… and she called me otou-sama.

*aahh*

Artemis: that voice!

Tigers-eye: now love me… I will have you show me your beautiful dream! I think I can look forward on this one… this is just one hideout that Pegasus is surely would like.

Nun: l-lord… please save your servant…

Tigers-eye: *gasp!* *he fakes it*

Nun: defeat the devil! Please show him your glory, O lord.

Tigers-eye: ngaah!

Nun: a-are you all right?

Tigers-eye: just kidding. You just watch too many movies.

Nun: oh no!

Tigers-eye: one – two – three!

Nun: aaahhh!

Tigers-eye: dear sister, too bad this isn't Golgotha. Of course… It seems your voice isn't heard by the one who you believe in. hm?

Artemis: nnyaaah!

Tigers-eye: what the hell are you doing! What would happen to me if you hit me in the face! My beautiful face!

Minako: venus star power… make up!

Minako transformed into sailor venus and rushed into the scene.

Sailor venus: hold it right there!

Tigers-eye: who's there!

Sailor venus: a cat walks and hits into a villain. To a cat, I will barged in tonight!

Artemis: oh come on…

Tigers-eye: ugly girls should stay out of it!

Sailor venus: what did you say! not only you peek into mirrors of dreams… but to say such as me, standing for love and beauty! I won't forgive you! I, sailor venus will have you shot down with the divine punishment of love!

Tigers-eye: come on out my beautiful remless! The giant plush kigurumiko-chan!

Tigers-eye summoned an another new remless this time It's different.

Tigers-eye: kigurumiko-chan I'll leave you with the rest.

Artemis: nyaa-! Knh!

Sailor venus: artemis!

Kigurumiko-chan: is it your liking?

Sailor venus: what do you mean by that?

Kigurumiko-chan: is boxing that you like?

Sailor venus: I don't know, because i've never played it before!

Kigurumiko-chan: that's great! Change clothes!

The remless change form and transformed into a huge boxing kangaroo plush. And starting to attack sailor venus but she easily avoid it.

Kigurumiko-chan: this isn't enough… something is missing…

Tigers-eye: please excuse me.

Nun: aah! aaaahhh!

Tigers-eye: I see. So this is a nun's dream… it was a beautiful dream but… he's not anywhere in here. Hmph. I'll send you now to where your dear god awaits.

Artemis: nngh! *slash at tigers-eye's hand*

Tigers-eye: aah! damn it! why you!

Artemis: grrrr!

Tigers-eye: how dare you put a scratch on my cute little hand! Kigurumiko-chan! make sure you play a LOT around with this one too!

Artemis: grr-! Uh oh!

Sailor venus: artemis! Look out!

Kigurumiko-chan: you are my partner!

Artemis: w-what the hell is this?

The remless caught artemis transform him into a baby kangaroo plush and powers her up.

Kigurumiko-chan: power charge up… courage up a hundred times.

Sailor venus: artemis hang on! venus love me chain!

Sailor venus uses her attack to hit the remless but artemis was taking the same damage as well like a double edge sword.

Sailor venus: a-artemis?

Tigers-eye: heh heh. that little one is now one the same as kigurumiko-chan. it shares her pain as well.

Sailor venus: what did you say?

Now the remless starting to counterattack on sailor venus while artemis do the same even his own body can't move.

Artemis: w-what's this? My body is moving on it's own…

Sailor venus trying to avoid getting hit but she forgot that she was been hit by artemis by hitting on her chin by accident.

Artemis: s-sorry!

Sailor venus: t-that hurts!

Usagi and chibi-usa: moon crisis… make up!

Netto: synchro chip slot-in!

Netto and rockman: cross fusion!

The other senshi and the hikari twins transformed and rushed into the scene to help sailor venus and artemis.

Sailor mercury: sinner, now is the time to repent! What a maiden looks forward to…

Super chibi moon: the scene of a wedding!

Sailor Jupiter: one who tarnishes the purity of a church!

Sailor mars: although they go against my family business… (a/n: I don't know what sailor mars was talking about but sounds kinda funny)

Super sailor moon: we can't allowed this!

Rockman: and you will be punished by god for your misdeeds!

Super sailor moon: for love and justice!

Super chibi moon: pretty sailor senshi in sailor suits!

Super sailor moon: I am sailor moon!

Super chibi moon: and I am sailor chibi moon!

Super sailor moon: in the name of the moon!

Super salor moon and super chibi moon: we will punish you!

Rockman-r: net savior rockman has arrived! Battle opereation set… in!

Tigers-eye: kigurumiko-chan… get rid of them all *he retreats*

The remless begin to start attacking the other senshi but they managed to dodge it.

Rockman-r: whoa!

Sailor Jupiter: it's artemis!

Sailor mars: what was that?

Super chibi moon: it really is artemis!

Rockman-r: everyone look out!

Sailor Jupiter: supreme…

Sailor mercury: Jupiter don't! artemis is…!

Sailor Jupiter: what should we do then?

Sailor mercury: we need to foil their line in sight…! gaahh!

The senshi don't have time to dodge it so they got hit by the remless.

Artemis: everyone! Don't worry about me and attack now!

Luna appeared and saving artemis.

Rockman-r: rockman let's cross change!

Rockman: right!

Rockman-r: cross change! Rockman charge cross!

Rockman transformed and the witness their transformation, they saw the form that was taken from charge with rockman's navi symbol.

Sailor mars: another one of rockman's cross change forms.

Sailor Jupiter: can't you attack?

Rockman charge cross: I can't I have to wait for a chance to attack while artemis is still there.

Luna: let artemis go you freak!

Artemis: o-ok! go for it luna!

Rockman charge cross: luna-chan!

Rockman was waiting for the right time to attack while luna try her best to free artemis but she get knocked down by the remless and attacking the unconscious luna.

Artemis: damn it! what are you doing to my luna! Take this!

Artemis bite off the remless' pouch and he knows he will get the same damage as hers.

Artemis: there! Now you had enough! ngaahh!

Artemis was released from the remless' grasp and he head's to the unconscious luna.

Artemis: luna! Hang in there!

Luna: a-artemis…

Rockman charge cross: now's my chance! Take this! Charge dash!

Rockman now has a chance to attack the remless by charging into her with a powerful tackle that has a power of a speeding train that send the remless flyin into a tree taking a huge damage.

Sailor venus: what amazing power!

Sailor mars: like a powerful train ramming over!

Kigurumiko-chan: t-third round…!

The remless start to fight back but she was stopped by tuxedo kamen's rose.

Tuxedo kamen: you with a poor heart heart that interrupts a maiden's prayer! I, tuxedo kamen, cannot allow such a thing!

Tuxedo kamen-sama!

Tuxedo kamen pull out of his black silk hat and it was Diana on that hat and on her way to see the senshi's and rockman.

Super chibi moon: Diana!

Everyone: eh!

Rockman charge cross: you know her chibi moon?

Super chibi moon: yep.

Rockman: I see. *small lady? Why did Diana-chan call chibi usa-chan small lady? I'm confused.* whispered in his mind.

Kigurumiko-chan: never give up! *said in English*

Rockman charge cross: oh no you don't! jukka chip! Greiga slot-in! hoooaahh! Cross beasto!

The remless continue to attack until rockman using the jukka chip greiga to go into cross beast and they witnessed their new transformation this time it has the form of dennoju greiga and the form of charge now rockman is rockman charge beast.

Rockman charge beast: rockman charge beast!

Sailor mars: is that…?

Super sailor moon: yeah. it's netto-kun's another beast out form.

Sailor Jupiter: another beast out form?

Super chibi moon: yeah, he explained it to us the other day when the enemy attacks again.

Sailor mercury: how many abilities does he have?

Super sailor moon: he said he has ten cross change forms and two beast out forms and the one right now that netto-kun told us is the greiga beast.

Sailor venus: greiga… beast.

Sailor mars: faruza beast. So amazing

Rockman charge beast: come and get me you overgrown plushie!

Kigurumiko-chan: you're asking for it!

Rockman charge beast: hmph! hoooaah! Charge Bite!

Rockman unleashes his attack it launches a replica of dennoju greiga's face straight forward and taking a another huge damage to the remless because of the gravity effect from rockman's attack (a/n: I saw this in the exe 6 game but I can't tell if it was very effective while rockman was charging his attack in his cross beast form to make the enemy immobilized or not)

Rockman charge beast: chibi moon! now's your chance!

Diana: small lady… chibi moon do your best!

Super chibi moon: please, Pegasus! Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle yell!

Rockman charge beast: sailor moon it's your turn!

Super sailor moon: right: moon gorgeous… meditation!

Rockman charge beast: one more time! Charge bite!

Super sailor moon unleashes her signature move while rockman charge beast unleashed his own signature move once more that would make the remless stage out and defeated again.

Luna: artemis, are you alright?

Artemis: y-yeah.

Luna: you really are troublesome…

After the battle, a wedding was held by a couple who were just getting married and the nun was finally recovered and seeing the couple outside the church with the people cheering on the newlywed couples. While the gang are on the other side outside the church talking about luna and artemis' daughter Diana.

Usagi: eeh?

Makoto: this kitten…

Ami: is luna and…

Minako: artemis…?

Diana: I'm their future daughter. My name is Diana.

Netto: future daughter? *looks like usagi-chan and mamoru-san wasn't the only one who has a future daughter.* whispered in his mind.

Rockman: *appeared on netto's shoulder.* I see.

Diana: I have gotten a permission from neo queen serenity to come to see small lady.

Chibi-usa: in the future, we were really good friends.

Netto: wow. That's so cool.

Rockman: yeah me too.

Luna: artemis and my…?

Minako: then that means, you two are going end up in that kind of a relationship.

Artemis: but… even if you say that… right luna?

Luna: w-what about "right"? you know, i… I have no intend to ending up like that with you! with a cat that goggling at some beautiful nun!

Artemis: it wasn't the nun!

Luna: eh?

Artemis: I was just thinking it would be nice if even cats could have a wedding in a church like that…

Luna: eeh? *luna blush*

Netto: so that was your plan to tell her like that? why didn't you just said it in the first place.

Artemis: y-yeah but… I wouldn't ruin a surprise to her you know.

Rockman: that makes sense.

Netto: I think I get it as well. Still it would be an even bigger understanding if a surprise will ruin it right?

Rockman: yep.

Ami: I agree to those two.

Makoto: yeah, me too.

Usagi: *making a whistle*

Rei: usagi!

Diana: and so, I will be staying over here for a while as well. Otou-sama, oka-sama, I am pleasure to meet the both of you.

Luna: o-oka-sama…?

Artemis: I think I understand how mamoru feels now…

Mamoru: really? You'll be in lots of trouble from now on. you want to drink tonight?

Usagi and chibi-usa: mamo-chan!

Everyone: *laughs*

Netto: *laugh* looks like this misunderstanding has finally cleared out right?

Rockman: yeah.

Ami: yep.

Chapter 6 end.

Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm going to take a break until I'm feeling better so I can go on to the next chapter. so read review everyone. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7: makoto's friendship, a girl who adores a pegasus.

at the crowns parlor:

usagi: it's really a good story, the moonlit pegasus, an unrequited love between a pegasus and a human girl… no matter what i keep reading again, i ended up crying!

unazuki: ah, i read that book, i can understand how it's sold over millions of copies.

netto: yeah, not to mention a lot of kids would like to read that book with their parents right?

usagi: yep, yep!

rei: but still… for usagi, someone who reads only mangas, to be reading a novel… isn't it about to snow soon?

usagi: what was that? rei-chan, perhaps you didn't read this book am i right?

rei: geh! *sweat drop*

netto: don't tell me she's…? *sweat drop* anyway i really would like to give this book to my childhood friend someday, she sometimes likes reading books.

rockman: good idea, i'm sure roll-chan would love it as well.

chibi-usa: roll-chan?

netto: my childhood friend's navi, she likes to hangout with rockman in the net.

usagi: so rockman and roll-chan are dating?

rockman: w-well… not an official date, just normal hangout.

rei: ohh?

rockman: n-nani? it's the truth.

usagi: reaaaly?

rockman: like i said… oh nevermind.

chibi-usa: ah! rockman, you're blushing!

rockman: am not!

usagi: yes you are.

rockman: *sigh* fine you win.

unazuki: who are you talking to?

usagi: ah! i forgot to introduce you to him, netto-kun.

netto: *nod* rockman come on out for a while.

rockman: *nod* *appears on netto's shoulder*

unazuki: who's that netto-kun?

netto: this is my netnavi,

rockman: nice to meet you unazuki-chan.

unazuki: net navi? nice to meet you rockman. you're kinda cute.

rockman: t-thanks.

minako: when i read that book, i cried at least ten times.

unazuki: i want to have a romance that passionate too…

ami: yeah, it's a story that touches the heart without rhyme or reason…

rei: even ami-chan… it must be some novel. am i getting behind at times…?

chibi-usa: it's amazing, i wonder if this person knows the same pegasus as i do? hmm?

netto: hm? makoto-san?

makoto: ah, it nothing really. actually, the author of that novel is takase tomoko, she used to be a classmate of mine before i moved over here.

girls: eeh?

usagi: really? is she the same age as you?

diana: there is having a difference between having or not having a talent.

usagi: leave me alone, and you mako-chan, to keep something important like that secret from us.

makoto: well, if i keep babbled about it… i would sound like i was boasting that i know a celebrity…

netto: good point.

usagi: well, that maybe the case but…

luna: if it was usagi-chan, i'm sure she would babbling all over.

rockman: point taken as well.

chibi-usa: yeah.

diana: yep.

netto: point taken.

usagi: that wasn't necessary luna. *sweat drop*

makoto: in the beginning, i was the one who made tomoko to go on telling her to submit her novel to a magazine…

makoto's flashback:

_makoto: all i did was just read them and tell her what i thought about them. But tomoko always said that it cheered her up, and she was so desperate to write. and what happened after that, she debuted with her first submission! that was that novel, "the moonlit pegasus"__._

end flashback:

netto: wow…

rockman: *appeared outside his link pet ex* her first novel just become her first debut, that fast.

chibi-usa: then… the reason why we can read tomoko-chan's novel's today… is because mako-chan, you found the talent within her!

makoto: i guess it turns out that way, doesn't it?

rockman: a girl's intuition huh?

makoto: yeah, how did you know about that?

rockman: just a guess.

usagi: sheesh, you're just bragging about it after all.

makoto: but it's all in the past now, now she's ultra popular… while i, switching schools and all the other busywork… but was never to congratulate her properly on any of this…

netto: now that makes sense, life is so hard when moving other places to start all over again from the beginning.

rockman: yeah, especially when a friend misses you when moving away somewhere else because of so much work that it didn't even giving a free time to do so…

chibi-usa: mako-chan…

usagi: hmm… hey mako-chan, let's invite everyone and get autographs from tomoko-san on sunday!

netto: sounds like a good idea. what do you think makoto-san?

makoto: but…

usagi: it'll be fine. i'm sure tomoko-san wants to see you too mako-chan.

rockman: that maybe a good point.

luna: just a minute usagi-chan! Just because YOU want to…!

chibi-usa: i want to see her too!

luna: eeh!

chibi-usa: i want to meet the lovely person who wrote this story as well. mako-chan, onegai!

netto: well, it was decided, what do you think makoto-san?

makoto: ok, i guess i'll go visit her for the first time in a while, so it's a yes.

rockman: right, it's decided then.

usagi & chibi-usa: yay!

At the dead moon circus:

zirconia: really, when will you guys going to get around to catch pegasus?

hawks-eye: however, zirconia-sama…

zirconia: QUIET! look at you… all you care about are appearances. what matter, is the brain is about empty as a balloon! ah, welcome back zircon. hm… go after this girl this time!

tigers-eye: hmm… ah, i know this girl. is she the popular author?

hawks-eye: ah, i read that book too, it cracked me up so much.

fish-eye: yeah, yeah, and especially where the pegasus jumps in… and sacrifices his life for the heroine… it's just so stupid…

zirconia: be quiet! the story about a pegasus that can catch the hearts of humans… this author, was it takase tomoko? Might know something about pegasus.

tigers-eye: then leave it to me. literary, girls who cannot help but to chase after a fleeting romance. all fall for me in an instant if i try.

at the following sunday:

the gang visits makoto's long time friend and the author takase tomoko at her house with netto and rockman at the real world after netto summoning him out.

minako: but in any case, to thinks that mako-chan was friends with tomoko-sensei. after all, what counts the most are celebrities…

artemis: don't you mean friends? *sweat drop*

rei: not to mention, rockman was walking with us in the real world, it's really rare.

ami: yeah, netto-kun is that ok with you?

netto: yeah, no worries, right rockman?

rockman: right. so, no worries ami nee-san.

ami: ok. that's good then.

usagi: i bought an extra copy to get an autograph on.

rei: you're still not good enough usagi, when you want autographs, you need at least three copies.

rockman: that was fast!

usagi: eeh!

ami: why?

netto: don't tell me rei-san is also…? *sweat drop*

rei: one to keep at home and look at, one for safe storage…

rockman: s-safe storage? *sweat drop*

netto: and what's the third one?

rei: and the other one is to show off of others! eh heh heh.

ami: rei-chan… *sweat drop*

makoto: she showing one of her bad habits again… *sweat drop*

rockman: bad habits, that figures… *sweat drop*

rei: hm?

makoto: walking around here sure brings back memories. when we turn that corner, tomoko's house will be right there.

diana: makoto-san is really happy.

netto: yeah, let's go rockman.

rockman: right behind you.

minako: of course she is, because she can get an autograph.

artemis: it's not that, mina…

chibi-usa: *soon, i'll be able to meet the person who wrote this book…* whispered in her thought.

when they arrive at tomoko's house, something huge is going on there.

rockman: huh? what's going on?

netto: looks like they are from a publishing company. let's take a look.

makoto: right. um, excuse me, is something wrong?

publisher 1: it seems like tomoko-chan suddenly disappeared. She's long overdue to her manuscripts too…

rockman: say what!

usagi: no way!

minako: maybe she just ran from her work?

netto: not a good joke minako-chan…

makoto: she would never do such a thing!

minako: oops.

makoto: tomoko has her stories… just her stories!

usagi: ah, mako-chan!

rockman: netto-kun let's go!

netto: right behind you!

makoto was searching her friend that was not in her house while the hikari twins follow her where she was headed. when they arrive at a nearby lake, they saw a girl with long blue hair with glasses sitting behind a tree, that was takase tomoko.

makoto: tomoko!

tomoko: mako-chan…

makoto: so you where here after all… you haven't change a bit. why did you run away? i thought your dream was to live writing the books you love to write!

tomoko: i can't write… i can't write. i sit there, facing the manuscript paper, yet not one word pops out of my head.

makoto: tomoko…

tomoko: i really can't write a story that is better that "the moonlit pegasus" i don't have any dreams anymore!

makoto: wait, tomoko…!

netto: that's sounds really bad…

rockman: what will you do makoto-san?

makoto: …

tiger-eye: heh heh. It seems like the author is in a slump… this calls for a change of plans… this is my perfect opportunity to get her! but… my ass is a little cold…

at that night:

makoto and the twins are at the crowns parlor worrying about what tomoko said, following with usagi and chibi-usa and unazuki are at the counter trying to give them some space.

unazuki: is something happened?

usagi: yeah, a little bit…

makoto: *_what in the world happened…? tomoko loved writing novels so much…*_

makoto's flashback:

_tomoko: __stop it! give it back!_

_makoto:__ you boys! stop that! _

_guy 1: t-that's...!_

_guy 2: oh shit! It's makoto!_

_guy 3: run for it!_

_tomoko: i you're going to say thanks, why don't you give those guys a couple of kicks in their asses?__ huh? you're from my school? _

_t__omoko: yes. And i'm in your class._

_makoto: eh? ah, sorry, i don't remember you because i just transferred schools.__ hm? what's this? composition homework?_

_tomoko: no, it isn't__ that's my... manuscript._

_makoto: manuscript?__ hmm..._

_tomoko: ah, please, give it back._

_makoto: hold on, i'm still reading._

_tomoko: i just finished writing that one, and i haven't shown it to anyone yet..._

_makoto: shh!_

_after makoto reads tomoko's manuscript, she gave her answer to tomoko on how she wrote._

_makoto: it's interesting._

_tomoko: eh?_

_makoto: i like your story._

_tomoko: eh?_

_makoto: i may not look it, but i like books to begin with...__ but this is the first time i was drawn so much into any story. here._

_tomoko: um, thanks...__ i'm happy to hear that even if you're just being courteous. _

_makoto: i'm not courteous to people i don't know.__ when you write more, i want to read it again._

_tomoko: thank you! _

_at the school ground next morning:_

_makoto: yo._

_tomoko: mako-chan.__ thanks._

_makoto: tomoko, you l__ike people like that guy, i see._

_tomoko: when i looking at him, i get one image after another from my stories._

_makoto: did you ask him out?_

_tomoko: i can't... he's very popular... he wouldn't even look at me._

_makoto:__ in that case, why don't you be a little brave... and submit that story to a magazine or something?_

_tomoko: eh? _

_makoto: have him read your story! if it gets published in some magazine and becomes the talk of the town, i'm sure he will look your way too!_

_tomoko: can i really do it?_

_makoto: you can! i'm sure of it!_

_tomoko: ok!_

end flashback:

usagi: mako-chan...

unazuki: huh? where's chibi usa-chan?

usagi: eh? don't tell me she's...!

usagi knowing where chibi usa was headed to the author tomoko's house.

at tomoko's house:

tomoko: no matter stories i write, nobody... nobody understands me at all! Nobody...

chibi-usa: tomoko-chan!

tomoko: huh?

chibi-usa: i saw a pegasus! A horse with beautiful wings, just like the one you wrote on your story, tomoko-chan! i was really touched by your story! because i knew someone was seeing the same dream i was!

tomoko: same dream?

chibi-usa: so, please... i want to read more stories written by you, tomoko-chan!

tomoko: i can't! There's no was that i can write!

makoto: are you going to go back to what you used to be!

tomoko heard makoto's voice asking her if she was going back the way she used to be before, along with netto, rockman and usagi arrive in front of the author's house as well.

chibi-usa: mako-chan...

diana: usagi-sama! netto-san!

usagi: shh. Let's leave this to mako-chan for now.

netto: good idea.

rockman: yeah.

makoto: will you return to being a coward who keeps all their stories hidden deep in their drawer, because they're embarrassed to have others read them!

tomoko: ah!

makoto: if there's ever one person who'll read your story, you would write stories just for that reader! wasn't that your dream!

netto: *_that's makoto-san for you.*_

makoto: tomoko, the dreams you write about are no longer just yours!

tomoko: mako-chan...

thanks to makoto's words of encouragement, tomoko finally got back up on her feet until tigers-eye appeared disguised as an editor wearing a blue business suit and white shoes, right behind tomoko's back after her room was lit up.

tigers-eye: how is it, miss? how's your manuscript going?

netto: where did that guy come from?

tomoko: who are you?

tigers-eye: oh, sorry for the late introduction. i'm your new editor as of roday. i'm taiga, from dead publishing. Nice to meet you.

tomoko: dead publishing? i never heard of it.

tigers-eye: authors who are cooped up in their rooms tend to fall in love with their editors. Now, with my flames of love, i shall char your heart!

tomoko: eh?

tigers-eye changed to his amazon trio outfit that tomoko screamed that she's in trouble, the girls and netto heard it and transformed to get in the battle.

makoto: jupiter star power... make up!

usagi and chibi-usa: moon crisis... make up!

netto: rockman!

rockman: right!

netto: synchro chip, slot-in!

netto and rockman: cross fusion!

tigers-eye: heh heh heh. i'm sure that you are just chock-full of wonderful dreams... i'll have a look inside them! one! two! three!

tomoko: gyaaah!

sailor jupiter: sparkling wide pressure!

rockman-r: rockbuster!

tigers-eye: yikes! w-who the hell is there!

sailor jupiter: i won't let you lay one finger on tomoko!

rockman-r: that's far enough, buster!

Tigers-eye: you again!

Super sailor moon: that's right! you dare pretending to be an editor and attempting to eat up an author's dreams! for love and justice!

super chibi moon: pretty sailor senshis in sailor suits!

super sailor moon: i am sailor moon!

super chibi moon: and i'm sailor chibi moon!

super sailor moon and super chibi moon: in the name of the moon, we'll punish you!

netto: net savior, rockman enters the battle! battle operation, set... in!

tigers-eye: so you're here again! come out, my remless! the life-threatening escape artist from a time bomb, tenko-chan!

tigers-eye summons his new remless, when she appears, she has a time bomb on the top of her head.

tenko-chan: tenko!

tigers-eye: tenko-chan, i'll leave them to you!

tenko-chan: tenko!

rockman-r: here she comes! cross change! rockman elec cross!

rockman cross change into elec cross it has the form from and ready to fight.

tenko-chan: alright, first, i'll tie them up with chains!

rockman elec cross: w-what the hell! doooah!

the remless tied the four with chains and binded them together as the chain tigthens up.

sailor jupiter: damn it! supreme...!

luna: wait! if you do that...!

sailor jupiter: thunder!

everyone: eh? gyaaaah!

luna told sailor jupter to hold the attack but it was too late, the supreme thunder move hits the four of them into electrocuted and coughed out after the attack, rockman in his elec cross form has taking a damage a little bit.

luna: i told you to wait... *sweat drop*

rockman elec cross: ngh. is everyone alright?

super sailor moon: *cough* yeah.

super chibi moon: *cough* i think so.

Sailor jupiter: *cough* yeah, i forgot that we got tied up together.

tigers-eye: heh heh. what a sight. well, in the meantime, i will...

sailor jupiter: stop it!

rockman elec cross: don't you dare lay a finger on tomoko-san or i'll give you a big shock!

Tiger-eye: ooh! so beautiful! but where is pegasus? *sigh* what is this, i came here on direct orders from zirconia-sama. tenko-chan, get rid of them now!

tenko-chan: tenko! alright, then, timer set!

super sailor moon: w-what the hell is this!

tenko-chan: a time bomb. in two minutes... BOOM, ok?

super sailor moon: eeh! it's gonna BOOM!

super chibi moon: you're kidding!

rockman elec cross: nope! she's serious!

tenko-chan: just you try and escape!

sailor jupiter: damn it!

rockman elec cross: if only i've gone to beast out already!

tenko-chan: it's useless!

the gang struggle to break the chain before the time bomb blows up but no luck yet, until a red rose stuck down the chains and broke them free. they know it's from tuxedo kamen appeared on the top of the electric pole.

tuxedo kamen: chains are not for beautiful maidens and a warrior. the only one that need to be chained are villains and violent dogs!

tuxedo kamen-sama!

sailor jupiter: here! take this back with you!

rockman-r: now it's my turn ! jukka chip! greiga! slot-in! grraaaah! beasto aouto! rockman elec beast!

rockman beast out into the beast version of elec cross, now it's rockman elec beast that has more thunder power when he raised his hand.

rockman elec beast: BIG THUNDER!

sailor jupiter throw the time bomb back to the remless and hit on the explosion and rockman unleashed his attack that releases a stream of thunder on the remless and take a huge damage and fell on the ground so hard that it leaves a huge hole on the ground, tigers-eye was shocked by that attack that he didn't got close to it.

diana: now, chibi moon!

super chibi moon: please, pegasus! protect everyone's dreams! twinkle yell!

tomoko: that's a... pegasus...

tenko-chan: d-damn you! then the next attack will be...!

rockman elec cross: now's your chance, sailor moon!

super sailor moon: right! moon gorgeous... meditation!

rockman elec beast: BIG THUNDER!

super sailor moon unleashes her signature move and rockman unleashes his signature move one more time for a combined attack to defeat the remless and yelled stage out and ended the battle.

rockman elec beast: alright, blonde guy! you're next for a big shock!

tigers-eye: grr! no way! i don't care anymore!

tigers-eye retreats before rockman strikes an another big thunder move. after the battle, they transformed back to normal and seeing tomoko back to normal as well to talk to her.

makoto: are you alright, tomoko?

tomoko: yeah. mako-chan, i saw it. a real pegasus!

eeh?

netto: _*i think she regain conscious a little bit when she saw pegasus, usagi-chan.*_

usagi: *_could be possible_.*

chibi-usa: *_could be.*_

tomoko: since i can still see such beautiful dreams... i can keep writing for a while! no, i have plenty of things to write about! this time, it's not just for me, but for everyone!

makoto: um! then give it all you got!

netto: and don't give up! i have my own dream to achieve it someday!

usagi and chibi-usa: bye bye!

tomoko: mako-chan... when i finish the new story, will you read it again?

makoko: of course i am! i'm your first reader!

netto: and i'll be the second reader, tomoko-san!

chibi-usa: netto nii-chan.

usagi: that's good then, netto-kun.

rockman: why don't we bring meiru-chan and roll-chan here when we have time?

netto: good idea. i'm sure they'll love it.

tomoko: i'm sure you'll love it, netto-kun!

netto: yeah.

as the scene ends with tomoko's new story "pegasus fanstasy" on the next page, she wrote "dedicated to my dear friends makoto, netto-kun and eveyone who has a dream..."

chapter 7 end.

here's the chapter update hope you like it. see ya later.


End file.
